Te Llamé
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Ya hace tiempo que Draco y Hermione han terminado su relación, ahora deberán hurgar en sus recuerdos y decidir si su amor realmente pertenece al pasado, ¿En realidad él cambio tanto? y ¿Realmente ella está lista para seguir con su vida?...
1. Draco

**Este pequeño relato es sobre la pareja Draco y Hermione, me encanta esta pareja...**

**TRAMA: Ya hace un tiempo que Draco y Hermione terminaron su relación, ahora ambos deberán hurgar en sus recuerdos y decidir si realmente el amor es cosa del pasado.... ¿En realidad él cambió tanto? y... ¿Realmente ella está lista para seguir con su vida?.**

D/HG++++++D/HG++++++D/HG++++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG

Te llamé

Hay cosas que se crearon para jamás juntarse, por ejemplo el agua y el aceite, lo mismo es con las personas, muchas piensan hacer encontrado lo que buscaban cuando en realidad apenas están empezando a saber lo que buscan.

Hay personas que no se pueden mezclar, porque son como el agua y el aceite, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando estos dos elementos necesitan estar juntos para subsistir?

Ahora imaginemos que esos dos elementos son dos personas, dos personas que aprendieron a conocerse realmente, y se enamoraron, pero que aunque se conocían muy bien el uno al otro no podían dejar de pelear por sus distintos modos de pensar, y llegaron a un punto tan alto de aburrirse de estarse peleando deciden separarse… para cualquier mente razonable el comentario sería… "El lo más lógico que pudiste hacer" o "Era eso o seguir haciéndose daño, además ni siquiera se entendían el uno al otro, si tu querías café el quería leche, y tu querías comida china, el quería comida italiana"

Esos serían los comentarios de la razón, pero que pasaría si en vez de actuar con la razón actuamos con el corazón… un corazón, en el cuál el amor, aunque esté dormido, sigue en lo más hondo de nuestro ser y cuando despierta exige estar con la persona que el escogió… ¿Podríamos resistir su llamado?

**(Draco)**

**----Esto es lo máximo… por fin dos meses tranquilos… sin una queja, sin tener que estar haciendo lo que no me gusta… ¡Viva mi vida de soltero!…**

Un chico de 23 años estaba levantándose después de una noche de juerga con sus amigos, dispuesto a que su aniversario de "Soltero", sea el más cool del mundo, se metió al baño, se duchó, lavó y alistó muy bien para irse a seguir con la parranda…

Al salir estaba muy bien arreglado, cosa contraria a todo su departamento… que más parecía chiquero que otra cosa, iba de salida cuando recordó algo muy importante… no iba a hacer el ridículo yendo a beber solo… ¡Por supuesto que no!

**---- osea si quiero salir a parrandear… tengo que conseguir quién vaya conmigo a hacerlo, ah ya se… llamaré a Blaise—** Dijo Draco, marcando el número de aquél aparato, esperó en el auricular mientras arreglaba se cercioraba en es espejo de tener todos sus encantos juntos,por fin Blaise contestó con voz cansada, cosa que a Draco no le importó en lo absoluto**- Hola Blaise ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?, no ya lo sé no me lo digas… ¡De lujo!.. ¿Y que dices? ¿La continuamos?-**

Una somnolienta voz le contestó a duras penas

**---- Draco apenas y hace unos cuantos minutos acabo de despertar y no puedo mover ni un solo músculo, muy buena la hicimos ayer, pero estoy molido… ----**

**----Oh vamos Hombre que eso se te quita con una buena tarde de tragos entre amigos---**

**---- No… es en serio amigo… estoy más para allá que para acá----** dijo Blaise bostezando---** además… Pansy me va a dar unos masajes en la espalda, gracias a Dios que ella no bebió mucho, no es por presumir pero mi noviecita tiene unas manos más que mágicas---**

**----osea que prefieres estar con ella que con tus amigos ¿No?----** Draco parecía Bastante fastidiado---

**----No… bueno para que te voy a mentir… si prefiero estar con Pansy… y que me mime… me de mis masajes… y cosas que con ustedes no puedo ni quisiera hacer ¡Dios me libre!------**

**----Bueno tórtolo mejor te dejo con tu tortolita a fin que tú te la pierdes, y todo por estar con tu noviecita----** se burló Draco con si típico tono sarcástico

**---- oye no te molestes conmigo… uno aprovecha lo que tiene… después de una juerga nada es mejor que la mujer que amas te apapache y te mime, y tu no te quejes que tuviste a esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahh si… Hermione Granger… y justamente por parrandero se te fue… y yo no pienso hacer lo mismo con Pansy---**

**---- Esas cosas son demasiado cursis, que tontería--- **Dijo Draco completamente fastidiado, ¿Como se atrevía a siquiera mencionar que estar con una novia era más importante que estar con los amigos y darse una buena fiesta?....-

**----No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras a alguien que te espere en casa, y no me refiero a un perro… ahh bueno que te diviertas amigo… ya llegó mi terroncito… así que adiós--- **terminó Blaise

**--- Oye no en serio ¿Te la piensas quedar allí todo el santo día??... oye mejor salgamos a…** --- dijo Draco tratando de convencerlo, pero una voz femenina le contestó

**---- Lo siento Draco… pero este día Blaise es todo mío… Chaíto---** Fin de la llamada

**--- par de tórtolos insoportables… a fin que Blaise no es el único amigo que tengo… muchos querrán ir conmigo… "Pansy me va a dar unos masajes"-** Cánturreó fastidiado antes de arrojar el teléfono contra su cama---- **¡Dependiente! ---**

Ahora si era una guerra declarada, quien sea que hubiera dicho que las mujeres eran el complemento de uno estaba completamente equivocado, las mujeres vivían para quejarse y privar a los hombres de toooooooooodas las diversiones y cambiarlas por responsabilidades, y si lo sabría él... !Por supuesto que lo sabía!... por ello se repetía desde ese día, "no vuelvo a caer en eso, nunca más".

continuará....

qué tal?.... les agradó? ¿Meresco rosas o piedras o tomatazos? escribid por favor! se los agradeceré... ¿Continúo la historia? ¿Quieren enterarse del punto de vista de Hermione?... rewiews!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

gracias por leer

Pao-Hale ;)


	2. No donde quedan escombros Hermione

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO :O**

**Pero antes….**

**Contestación de rr!**

**Maring: **gracias por leer el fic :D ojalá estés atenta a este segundo capítulo que espero disfrutes :D sigue enviando rr!!!!! ^^ gracias

Ok ahora si… previo…. "Los personajes a continuación como en el primer capítulo pertenecen por entero a la genial JK Rowling :D

_Era definitivo… las mujeres solo vivían para quejarse y privar a los hombres de toooooooodas las diversiones listas a cambiarlas por responsabilidades…_

_Por eso se repetía siempre… "No vuelvo a caer en eso nunca más"_

D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG+++++++D/HG++++++D/HG

Creía que eran impresiones suyas, pero quizá no estaría tan loca al pensar que precisamente ese día había amanecido **demasiado temprano para su gusto**, su impecable departamento estaba naturalmente iluminado y su reloj despertador sonaba incesantemente recordándole su organizado día… y también le recordaba su desvelada noche.

Aún adormilada cogió a tientas el despertador y lo metió debajo de su almohada, ¿De quien había sido la idea de colocar la canción **"Man I feel like a woman"** para despertarse?...

Rápidamente cierta pelirroja se le vino a la mente, ¿En que pensaba para dejarla a sus anchas en el mall?, en fin, fuera lo que fuera, el bendito aparato ya había conseguido su propósito. Sentada a regañadientes evaluaba su habitación casi por costumbre, después de todo siempre andaba arreglado… piso limpio y despejado de objetos, sábanas y colchas limpias, y hermosos cuadros ambientando el lugar, todo lo que una joven de 23 años pudiera querer.

Al fin de pie arregló la parte de la cama en la que había dormido y acomodó los almohadones, puso el despertador en la mesa de noche y volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez en las últimas 48 horas, ¿Qué era lo que la había mantenido despierta las dos últimas noches?

Rato después se convenció a sí misma que todo se debía al estrés, por lo que decidió relajarse en ese su día libre dentro de su tina amplia y espumosa con hidromasaje.

Una vez allí con aquélla música de fondo relajante suspiró sintiendo como sus músculos se iban relajando al contacto con el agua caliente, **"Nada como un baño de sales"** se dijo a sí misma…

**--- esto es lo máximo… Oh Dios… dos meses tranquila… sin berrinches, sin desorden caótico, ahhhh ¿Qué mujer no estaría contenta con mi vida?... y esta tina es lo máximo…---** repetía con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo pasado el efecto del agua caliente y las sales, esa sensación que le había provocado un inexplicable insomnio volvió a aparecer. Hurgó en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar si habría olvidado algún detalle importante en el Ministerio, pero tras un rato de fallidos intentos, intentó tranquilizarse recordándose a sí misma el gran día que le esperaba.

--- _"Hace mucho no tengo una amanecida innecesaria, ya no tengo que preocuparme por nadie más que por mí…" "Que extraño"---_ pensó--- **¡Oh vamos!**--- exclamó luego salpicando algo de agua con sus brazos--- **Hoy menos que nunca puedo andar con pensamientos misteriosos… después de todo después de 2 meses hoy por fin Hermione Granger tendrá una cita como Dios manda**--- dijo mientras salía de la tina y se envolvía en su confortable toalla.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo algo loca, pues si bien vivir sola era en MUCHO una ventaja, también tenía sabores amargos y uno de ellos era la soledad, misma que ella intentaba llenar hablando en voz alta consigo misma cuando no estaba en el trabajo. Como si esperara que alguien contestara alguna vez sintiéndose algo frustrada al escuchar solo su propio eco.

Se miró al espejo limpiando previamente el vapor adherido a él, su aspecto había mejorado mucho, el primer mes pensó que no aguantaría y su misma imagen se reflejaba odiosamente alicaída cada vez que se miraba aunque sea en la bandeja del desayuno.

Con un fuerte suspiro sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó a si misma una sonrisa mientras alejaba esos pensamientos del ayer de su mente. Luego se dirigió a su habitación, las cortinas semitransparentes le daban un aspecto soñado a la recámara, al menos después de tanto caos siempre le levantaba el ánimo lo que había conseguido por sí misma.

---** creo que por fin superé esa etapa de estarme sintiendo atraída por el caos**--- se dijo a si misma. Así mientras escogía su atuendo para su gran cita pensaba en su acompañante, lo había conocido en el Ministerio, era un mago francés muy conocido en su país de origen y le había tocado resolver un par de casos de la sección de "Asuntos Internacionales" con él---- **Armand piensa como yo… le interesa lo que tengo que decir… es una persona culta, galante---** _"Todo un sueño para las mujeres"_ como había dicho su amiga Ginny Weasley, aparte de comentarios anexos como _"El bombón", "El bizcocho"_ y un sin número apelativos que comparaban a Armand con un elaborado platillo gourmet.

Y quizá Ginny no estaba tan errada en su apreciación sobre Armand, después de todo él era un sujeto simplemente encantador

De pronto el teléfono sonó justo cuando ella secaba su largo cabello, dejando aún la secadora en funcionamiento afianzó la bata en torno a su cintura y corrió hacia el aparato, al levantar el auricular no tardó ni 2 segundos en reconocer aquella voz.

**--- ¿Hola?.... **--- dijo mientras hacía su cabello aún húmedo para adelante a fin de no mojar su edredón.

**--- Buenos días dulce señorita---- **le respondió una cortés voz.

-**--- ¡Armand!... Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?**--- dijo ella sonrojándose levemente y agradeciendo que por los medios Muggles no fuera posible ver el rostro de la otra persona.

---- **¿Te digo la verdad?... MUY emocionado por nuestra cita de hoy ¿Y tu?** --- dijo Armand con voz expectante.

Hermione abrió la boca; pero solo pudo balbucear raros sonidos

**---- ¿Hermione?---** dijo Armand extrañado, pensando que se había cortado la línea.

**---- eh si… claro Armand… yo también---** logró decir con mucha rapidez

**---- me alegra oírlo… ¿Descansaste bien?--- **dijo ya más sereno el joven francés. Hermione volvió a tardar en responder, en realidad apenas y había dormido medianamente bien con aquella odiosa sensación en su pecho, pero no podía decirle nada a Armand si ella misma desconocía los motivos de su insomnio.

**---- tranquila y en perfecta paz… como… no… no como siempre--- **dijo lo más alegre que pudo. Provocando una ligera risa en Armand.

**----te contaré… mi pretexto de llamarte fue para confirmar nuestra cita…**-- dijo él.

**---- jejeje… ---- **rió Hermione con algo de nerviosismo.

---- ¿**Está bien si nos encontramos a las 12 del día?... aunque claro yo insisto en recogerte**—dijo Armand

---- oh no, no te molestes, mejor nos encontramos allá… ¿Si?...- dijo Hermione--- Además aún me falta arreglarme y no quisiera que estuvieras esperando a que termine--- argumentó rápidamente para disimular su verdadera intención al negarse, puesto que aunque conocía a Armand, el invitarlo a su departamento aún no formaba parte de su relación---

**--- Está bien, como gustes linda---** aceptó Armand**--- entonces te veré al medio día.**

**--- si, nos veremos allá---**

**--- contaré las horas que quedan… adiós---** finalizó Armand.

**--- si adiós… nos vemos**--- dijo ella colgando el auricular.

Al colgar el teléfono vio su reloj despertador notando que aún eran las 9 de la mañana… así que con toda paciencia comenzó a secar cabello y su esbelto cuerpo;

Una vez conforme y convencida de que se veía bien con aquél vestido verde de tiras delgadas y escote cerrado fue a desayunar… y mientras dejaba en el calentador el agua para su café mañanero, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

**--- oh ¿Quién será?--- **se dijo mientras dejaba a medio hacer las tostadas y corrió a contestar.

**--- ¿Hola?...**--- dijo ella.

**--- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás amiga?...—**era Ginny Weasley, Hermione sonrió al escucharla--- ¿Lista para el gran día?

**--- Hola Gin… **

**--- Que bueno que pude encontrarte antes de tu cita con el "Bombón"…… ¿Cómo has estado?--- **preguntó Ginny entapizando en su apelativo para Armand.

**---- ¡Para ya Gin! Jajaja… Armand es una persona no un postre…---** Rió divertida Hermione…--- **Y sí acabo de terminar de arreglarme**

**--- ¿En serio?—**la voz de la pelirroja no sonaba muy convencida— **vaya… pensaba que ibas a echarte para atrás**

**--- pues si, hace un rato llamó Armand y le confirmé amiga, ¿Cómo creías que me echaría para atrás?---- **preguntó Hermione

**--- Bueno, como solo han pasado 2 meses… bueno… oh mejor no me hagas caso, me alegra saber que vas a darle una oportunidad al "Biscocho" --- **dijo sinceramente la pelirroja, enfatizando la última palabra.

--- **Si la verdad ya es tiempo de dar vuelta a la hoja y Armand es genial---** aseguró Hermione

--- **ohhh--- murmuró Ginny dudosa.**

**--- ya se que quieres decir con ese ohh Gin…---**

**--- Oh lo siento Herm pero es que después de Krum solo te conocíamos a 2 novios… mi hermano con el cuál duraste creo…** --- dijo Ginny simulando pensar intensamente---**mmm oh si… ¡Menos de dos días! Y… bueno… después anduviste con Malf**…-

**---Gin por favor… no lo nombres…** --- ordenó Hermione, sintiendo al instante que había endurecido demasiado la voz con Ginny--- **lo siento… es que… eso es cosa de mi pasado, y ahí debe quedarse ¿Entiendes Gin?--- ** dijo ya más calmada…

**--- Está bien… lo siento---** dijo Ginny.

**--- y para que veas que al decirte que estoy mejor que nunca no te miento te contaré un secreto… si las cosas salen bien con Armand… --**

-**-- ¡Eso si es noticia! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!**

-**-- pues si las cosas salen bien con él hoy, pues… si me lo pide, yo… ---** intentó decir ella.

**--- ¿Te animarás a tener una relación con "El Bombón"? ¡YUJUUU!---** gritó una eufórica Ginny--- **¡Cuánto me alegro por ti Herm!...**

**--- ¡Tranquila amiga!... jajaja… aún no sucede nada serio**--- rió Hermione.

**--- ¿Pero tú que dices Herm?---** preguntó Ginny

**--- No lo sé Gin, por un lado es el hombre perfecto, pero tengo que confesarte que a veces me aburro con el---** odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto… Armand era encantador, pero a veces tan monótono que resultaba tremendamente irritante.

**--- Bueno lo mejor en estos casos es no pensar con la cabeza sino con el corazón Herm-** Aconsejó Ginny

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos y chasqueó la lengua.

**--- Lo se…** --- susurró**--- pero mira lo que me pasó la última vez por pensar con mi corazón-**--- dijo Hermione--- **no volveré a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo**

-**-- oh cielo… aún no lo has olvidado del todo ¿Verdad?---** preguntó Ginny con total voz maternal digna de la señora Weasley.

**--- ¿Qué?---** preguntó Hermione esperanzada en que Ginny cambiara el tema.

**--- Que si has olvidado al que no quieres que te nombre---** terminó Ginny

Hermione no pudo evitar tragar aire y soltarlo entrecortadamente, ¿Qué si lo había olvidado?... escuchaba a Ginny seguir hablando de aquél pasado y sin poder evitarlo sus recuerdos comenzaron a atacarla, ¿Podría ser posible que su recuerdo siguiera tan vivo?, sólo habían pasado 2 meses, "_muy poco tiempo" _se dijo a sí misma… al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba ¿Habría tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo por completo?; entonces prestó atención a Ginny.

**--- porque es imposible que puedas construir una casa donde aún quedan escombros Herm**----

**--- Lo se Ginny… pero**--- lo meditó un segundo para luego responder---- **pero es lo más adecuado que puedo hacer, creo que Armand es el indicado para… para dejar ese pasado atrás---**

Sin embargo y para desgracia de Hermione, Ginny no pensaba darse por vencida.

**--- ¿Y él? ¿Has sabido algo de su existencia?---**

¿Qué era de la vida de Draco Malfoy?, ¿Qué si lo sabía?, parecía increíble que la conversación se estuviera tornando tan insistentemente alrededor de Draco Malfoy, cuando el centro debería ser Armand Cruzbell, sin embargo Ginny insistió por lo que Hermione decidió fingir total indiferencia al referirse a su antiguo novio.

**--- ah pues lo de siempre…--- **ya para esohabía pasado la línea al teléfono inalámbrico y ya comenzaba a pasearse nerviosamente por su habitación--- ** que sigue siendo el mismo descuidado de antes**…**ya sabes, él nunca cambiará…---- **dijo recordando pequeñas escenas de aquella relación antes de seguir hablando con Ginny--- ** lo último que supe de él fue que seguía parrandeando días y noches…---**

**--- Bueno, si, algo oí de ello, pero no creas que es por estar pendiente de él amiga, solo que me enteré porque hubo tremendo revuelo cuando el ministerio tuvo que intervenir…--- **afirmó Ginny

**--- Si, de hecho dio muchos problemas, la última vez yo estuve colaborando con el ministerio para pararlo a el y a su grupito por andar haciendo escándalo, aunque claro… bajo mi capa y en la borrachera en la que estaba no me reconoció**--- dijo Hermione con cierta amargura en la voz

**--- vaya… parece ser que empeoró desde que terminaron---** continuó Ginny

**--- puede ser**…--- dijo Hermione lista a cambiar de tema---** hey Gin cuéntame algunas novedades ¿Si linda?, ¿Cómo está Ron? ¿Y Harry?, tu habla tranquila mientras yo arreglo unas cosas aquí--- **

Rápidamente Hermione abrió un pequeño armario externo y comenzó a hacer ruido como parte de su plan de colgar el teléfono, mientras tanto Ginny comenzó a contarle emocionada.

**--- ay amiga que te puedo decir… ¡Soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra!... si, si, lo sé… no puedo hablar de otra cosa que no sea Harry, bueno tú harías lo mismo si te casaras… jeje… y te cuento que………….-**

Hermione había puesto el altavoz en el teléfono, ordenando sus cajones mientras que Ginny hablaba y hablaba de su perfecta vida al lado de Harry Potter, buscaba alguna excusa para colgarle cuando de pronto recordó que tenía que encontrar unos papeles que había hecho hacía meses, así que rebuscó en sus cajones, y diviso una caja encima de su closet, así que subiendo a una silla sin dejar de escuchar a Ginny empezó a jalar aquella caja que no recordaba haber tenido… hasta que en un jalón muy fuerte cayó caja y todo al piso desparramándose todo su contenido en el suelo…

El golpe sonó a través del auricular y Ginny paró su parloteo para empezar a llamar a Hermione que se levantaba de entre todos esos objetos encima de ella…

**--- ¡Herms! ¡Herms! ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué ha pasado?--- **preguntó Ginny asustada

Pero Hermione aturdida solo era conciente del dolor e su espalda por el choque brusco con el piso, Ginny seguía llamándola de alguna parte de su habitación, intentó pararse inútilmente volviendo a caer esta vez sentada y sintiendo algo suave en su mano derecha.

Se trataba de un pequeño osito de peluche y no cualquier osito de peluche… ya que aquél muñeco de aspecto enternecedor, de mirada dulce y graciosa, significaba para ella la llave que desataría todos aquellos recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Hola de nuevo ¡!!!!

Pues aquí con el segundo capítulo que espero que les guste :D ya saben, admito quejas, felicitaciones, pedradas o tomatazos :D jajaja naaa no crean que soy masoquista, pero en serio ojalá que les guste :D manden rewiew!!!!!!!!

Pao-Hale20


	3. Recuerdos de San Valentín

El dolor en su espalda y la sorpresa del golpe aún la tenían aturdida, la voz de Ginny resonaba preocupada a través del teléfono inalámbrico perdido en alguna parte de la alfombrada habitación.

Sin embargo sus ojos eran fijos testigos de cómo el pasado insistía en regresar a su vida, sus manos de hecho estaban petrificadas casi tanto como ella misma alrededor de aquél osito que parecía querer introducirse en su propia alma a través de sus ojitos de vidrio. Como si a través de ellos, su propia mente saliera del aturdimiento hundiéndose lentamente en sus recuerdos…

**Flash Back**

Recordaba aquél peculiar mes de San Valentín, puesto que PUNTO UNO, todo el castillo estaría permanentemente adornado con motivos de enamorados y pequeñas hadas haciéndola de cupidos, y PUNTO DOS, que debido a que el centauro Firenze era sumamente diestro para la asignatura de "Adivinación" había desplazado completamente a la profesora Trelawney, a quien el Director Dumbledore le asignó precisamente ese mes un taller que según él, colaboraría a "Incentivar" aún más el "Espíritu de San Valentín".

Sin embargo lo que nadie ni mucho menos ella podría haberse imaginado era que fuera de todo el "Ambiente Valentino", llegaría el día en que pudiera cruzar más de 3 palabras civilizadas con el prefecto de Slytherin, ahora en más puesto que tendría que compartir sus rondas nocturnas con él, inclusive los gemelos le habían surtido de suficiente cantidad de sortilegios Weasley como para dejar inconciente a Malfoy todo el año escolar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos esperaba que tras casi dos meses de constantes peleas empezarían a descubrir muchas cosas en común llegando a una esfera neutral entre ellos y más tarde a hacer las pases definitivamente.

La fecha de Paz con Malfoy había coincidido con la dación de aquél taller, y pese que a ella no le agradaba demasiado la profesora Trelawney, la idea de tener tiempo extra "oficial" sin descuidar sus otros deberes para hacer regalos especiales la motivó lo suficiente como para unirse al taller sólo ese mes, así podría hacer algo para Harry, para Ron… y ¿Por qué no?... También para su nuevo amigo…

Trelawney sugirió 2 regalos, que incluía: una paleta de caramelo que nunca se acababa, para los que quisieran empeñarse más un "Encantamiento Essencis" que atrapaba en una joya parte de la escencia de la persona que obsequiaba, y por último un osito de peluche hecho a mano a mano un aroma que hacía sentir feliz a todo el que le abrazara. Algunos chicos quienes ya tenían novias oficiales optaron por atrapar parte de sus esencias en alguna joya, otros optaron por hacer el osito… en especial las chicas. De tal modo para el Día de San Valentín no había mano sin un osito o joya.

Le había costado mucho terminar sus regalos ya que ella era la única que no hacía solo uno. Sin embargo terminó precisamente para el desayuno.

_**--- ¡Feliz día Herm!---**_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que ella los abrazaba

_**--- ¡Feliz día chicos!... mirad, os he traído un regalo.**_

Tanto Ron como Harry se sonrojaron mientras Hermione sacaba de su mochila dos ositos

_**--- Vaya Herms… no debiste molestarte**_--- dijo Harry agradecido---

--_**- No puedo creer que hayas tomado el taller de Trelawney por nosotros Herm---**_ dijo Ron mientras Hermione se daba su osito--- _**¡WUJU! ¡¿Qué tiene este oso?! **_

Hermione sonrió traviesamente mientras observaba a sus dos amigos con dos enormes sonrisas

_**--- ¿Contento Ron?...---**_ preguntó ella

_**--- Me siento más feliz que cuando me dieron mi carta de Hogwarts por primera vez… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ---**_ preguntó Harry

_**--- jejeje… bueno sus ositos tienen una poción a base del Felix Felicis… no va a cambiarles la vida como la poción lo haría pero si los hará sentir muy felices si lo abrazan ^^**_

_**--- vaya… ¡Realmente funciona!---**_ exclamó Harry mientras Ron tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada soñadora fija en el techo…

_**--- ¿Ron?---**_

_**--- aguarda…---**_ dijo Ron--- _**ahora ya ni ese odioso examen de historia de la magia puede arruinarme el día ¡Gracias Herm! **_

Entonces Harry dejó el osito en la mesa y Hermione vio como su mirada se apenaba un poco.

--- _**Pero nosotros no te hemos hecho nada así Herm---**_

--- _**oh no te inquietes ^^…**_

--- ¡_**De ninguna manera!---**_ gritó Ron--- _**¡Hermione…! ¡Estás invitada al mejor restaurante de Hogsmeade el fin de semana! Jejejeje**_

--- _**vale… vale Ron… pero no grites, creo que me pasé un poco en la poción de tu osito… Bueno me tengo que ir… tengo clases… adiós chicos nos vemos**_---

Más tarde cruzando los pasillos rumbo a su torre comenzó a sentir que alguien la seguía pero el pasillo estaba vacío… como buena Griffindor cogió su varita a medida que avanzaba los pasos atrás suyo se acercaban, entonces volteó apuntando al rostro a su perseguidor que resultó ser Malfoy que estaba más pálido de lo normal, pero recobró su compostura a los segundos de que Hermione bajara su varita

_**-- Cielo Santo Draco me asustaste---**_ dijo ella mientras respiraba algo agitada-

_**--- ¿Yo te asusté?... que yo recuerde la varita en el rostro la tuve yo---**_ argumentó Draco a su favor observando como la chica se sonrojaba de la pena

_**--- lo siento pero me asustaste**_**---** se disculpó nuevamente ella aunque bien sabía que Draco jamás pediría perdón por nada ni aceptaría jamás que alguien más tenía razón----- _**bien de acuerdo siento hacerte asustado Draco pero solo seguí mi instinto--**__-_

_**--- no importa, no me asusté… mucho**_**—** y de nuevo estaba ese nuevo Draco frente a ella, el que la hacía sonreír con pequeños gestos que a veces ni él se enteraba que hacía…

--- _**bueno… ¿Y por que me seguías?**_--- le preguntó notando por primera vez que Draco estaba nervioso.

**--- ah pues… esto… yo… es… es que… yo quería--**- tartamudeó Draco provocando una ligera sonrisa en Hermione, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Draco nervioso por nada, y que de pronto el heredero Malfoy comenzara a tartamudear al estilo de Ron era sumamente gracioso… pero rápidamente disimuló aquello al darse cuenta que reírse en ese momento solo harían escapar al Slytherin --- Hey Tranquilo… ---

_**--- ajá… lo que yo quiero es… diablos…---**_ de pronto lució bastante enojado consigo mismo---

_**--- ¿Quieres decirme algo?... vamos no creo que sea tan malo señor Malfoy… anda dime.---**_ dijo ella

_**--- no es eso es que….ahh Diablos… te quería dar esto…--**_

Entonces el muchacho sacó de entre su túnica un osito de peluche de aspecto tiernísimo y encantador…. Hermione que había estado a punto de reírse de la tartamudez de Draco, enterneció su mirada hacia el osito de felpa, que tenía como único adorno un listón rojo adorable

_**--- ¿En…? ¿En serio es…? ¿Para mí?---**_ Tartamudeó esta vez ella

Entonces sintió una enorme felicidad sin siquiera tocar el osito que Draco tenía en sus manos

_**--- si… bueno si lo quieres… ---**_dijo él simulando indiferencia y ladeando la mirada---_** tomando**__**en cuenta de que está algo mal hecho… no se zurcir muy bien… Blaise me ayudó pero creo que lo empeoró en vez de mejorarlo**_**--- **dijo intentando restarle importancia--- _**pero quédatelo si gustas**_

Ella miró a Draco esperando encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos grises; pero este estaba encontrando muy interesante el piso, aún sostenía el osito en su mano estirada hacia ella, sonrió levemente antes de tomar el peluche llamando la atención del muchacho

--- _**Claro que lo quiero… **_---- le dijo mientras tomaba el osito en sus brazos para luego volver a mirarlo--- está precioso--- _**es hermoso… gracias Draco.**_

El rostro del Slytherin se puso tenso y Hermione estuvo nuevamente tentada a reírse de los esfuerzos de Draco por ocultarlo viéndolo apoyarse en la pared sujeto de una sola pierna y con los brazos cruzados con sus hermosos ojos grises buscando algo invisible en el pasillo vacío.

_**--- talvez recibas mejores… ---**_ dijo él - _**este me salió medio mal--**_-

--- _**¿Haz hecho muchos?...**_--- preguntó ella… provocando que él se dignara a mirarla al fin con aquellos ojos enigmáticos que tenía para luego reír a modo de burla de ella---

_**--- ¿Bromeas cierto?---**_ respondió.

_**--- tú lo sugeriste**_--- le dijo ella con una sonrisa--

El chico tiñó sus mejillas de un leve rubor rosa sonriendo levemente hacia ella para después erguirse elegantemente y adoptar su pose seria de siempre.

_**--- Bueno, debo irme… debo ir a ver a Snape --- se apresuró a decir**_

_**--- si claro---**_

El chico empezó a caminar apresuradamente pero entonces Hermione recordó que aún no le había dado su obsequio.

_**--- ¡Draco espera!---**_

Él volteó con la mirada algo preocupada, mientras ella se acercaba corriendo mientras sacaba el osito de su bolso.

_**--- ¿Qué sucede?**_—preguntó él...

_**---- es que… es que…me olvidé de darte esto---**_ dijo ella radiante mientras recobraba el aliento extendiendo un osito hacia Draco que la mirada alternativamente a ella y al muñeco en sus manos_**…—no sabía si te agradaban estas cosas pero lo hice de todos modos… no quedó tan bien como el tuyo… pero lo hice con mucho cariño… espero que te guste---**_

El osito tenía un listón azul al cuello, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido un momento de que ella le hubiese hecho un osito también… tardó un poco en reaccionar pero a las finales estiró su brazo y sostuvo el osito…

_**---- ¿Lo hiciste tú?---**_ preguntó.

_**---- si… es que pensé que sería buena idea que te regalara algo hoy… **_-- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

_**---- ehh… Gracias ---**_

_**---- no tienes que agradecer nada… ¿Ahora somos amigos no?... pues no se tu pero yo acostumbro andar comprando o haciendo obsequios a mis amigos, así que atente a las consecuencias de mi amistad-**_--

Draco pareció divertido y sonrió sinceramente

_**--- solo no me malacostumbres ¿De acuerdo?---**_

_**---Hecho**_--- dijo Hermione--- _**bueno ahora si tengo que irme gracias una vez más… adiós Draco**_— concluyó mientras observaba como Draco se iba alejando del pasillo para después observar nuevamente el osito en sus manos sintiendo muchas cosas en su interior que la hacían sonreír… y estaba segura aquello no podía ser producto del Felix Felicis.

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Hola… ^^ después de 3 semanas creo que puedo actualizar mi historia ^^… en fin, ojalá les guste el capítulo, a mi me gustó hacerlo ^^ ¡Dejen RR!! :D ¡Cariños!

**Pao-Hale20 ;)**


	4. Aprender a vivir

**Hola a los estimados lectores.**

**Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, no es que esté avanzando recién la historia, es más ya la tengo acabada, es sólo que quiero separarla por capítulos y debo cambiarla de su original formato de Script a la que se presenta en Fanfic por ello me demoro en revisar la ortografía y otros detallitos formales.**

**Por favor, a quienes siguen la historia ténganme paciencia, entre la universidad, mi trabajo y el fic apenas y conozco el significado de "almohada" ---*Pao se queda dormida en el teclado*--- **

**Les prometo que habrá más rapidez de mi parte en cuando acabe mis exámenes.**

**Cariños a todos**

**Pao-Hale20.**

Ahora si el avance del fic.

_**Previo: "Ninguno de los personajes en la historia son de mi creación sino que pertenecen al mundo de J.K Rowling, esta servidora solo los utiliza para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación"**_

"**Aprender a vivir" **

Una estridente y preocupada voz que al principio la escuchaba lejana, poco a poco iba tomando claridad sacándola de sus pensamientos con la velocidad de un traslador, de pronto vio como su mente viajaba desde los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta su propia habitación en la que ahora era SU realidad.

Casi ta aturdida como con la caída, buscó entre todo ese desorden el teléfono perdido desde donde una muy asustada y preocupada voz en el altavoz la llamaba a gritos.

- ¡Por Dios Hermione!!!! ¡Contéstame!- gritaba Ginny- ¡Hermione!!!

- Si… aquí estoy Ginny- logró decir Hermione.

- ¡Por todos los magos! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! De pronto escuché un ruido y no supe más de ti… ¡Merlín!, ¡Estuve tentada a ir a tu casa con una brigada de aurores mujer!- le reclamó la menor de los Weasley.

- lo… lo siento Gin…- comenzó a decir Hermione que pese a querer serenarse no lograba quitar la mirada de aquél peluche mientras conversaba con Ginny.

- Hermione ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó ella.

- solo… sólo me caí, me caí- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Necesitas que vaya a casa Hermy?... ¡Que tonta! Es lo que debí haber hecho- se dijo a sí misma la joven amiga de Hermione.

Y mientras Ginny seguía reclamándose por no haber corrido en auxilio de Hermione, esta se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos. _"No puede ser que precisamente hoy tenga que acordarme de él"_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, _"¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo atrás?"_

- ¿Hermione estás ahí?- interrumpió la voz de Ginny.

- ehh si, lo siento Gin… me, me distraje- intentó excusarse- Ginny, debo colgar, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que debo terminar de… debo ordenar algunas cosas

-- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Puedo ir en menos de 4 segundos a tu departamento cielo- afirmó Ginny con cierto tono maternal heredado de su madre.

--- No te preocupes amiga- respondió rápidamente Hermione- no ha sido casi nada, solo un golpe que me aturdió… solo eso- le dijo a Ginny mientras se repetía para sí _misma "Es solo eso, un tonto golpe, solo eso y nada más"_

--- bueno si tú lo dices, debió ser un golpazo para que estés tan aturdida…- aseguró Ginny a la vez que se escuchaba una tercera voz a través del auricular que Hermione enseguida reconoció como la voz de Harry Potter- eh, Herm, Harry ya llegó ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

--- Si Gin, estoy bien, dale mis saludos a Harry, no te preocupes…- dijo Hermione

--- Hermione te manda saludos cariño…- le dijo Ginny a Harry- él también te manda saludos y dice que cuándo salimos a almorzar- le dijo después a Hermione quien no pudo evitar reírse.

--- Harry siempre pensando en comer, yo pensaba que eso era sólo por parte de Ron- rió Hermione-

--- creo que desde que mi hermano se fue a su entrenamiento a Italia, Harry tiene hambre en su representación- rió la pelirroja en conjunto con Hermione.

--- Bueno Ginny, gracias por llamar… debo arreglar este desorden- se despidió Hermione.

--- Está bien, pero no te salvas de contarme hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu cita con el Bombón- advirtió Ginny.

--- está bien…- acepto Hermione entre risas- nos hablamos luego…. Adiós--- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Fue entonces que se hizo un silencio casi absoluto en la habitación, Hermione Granger sujetaba entre su mano derecha aquél osito de felpa y en su mano izquierda el teléfono. ¿Por qué sentía palpitar su cerebro?, ¿Por qué de pronto el bendito osito pesaba más de lo normal en su mano?,

--- ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer memoria precisamente hoy?- le preguntó enojada al aire mientras su mano derecha estrujaba al causante de su estado. Aún no entendía la razón, se supone que solo abrazándolo podría sentirse enormemente dichosa debido al Felix Felicis, sin embargo, ¿Por qué si no lo había hecho, se sentía más cerca de Draco Malfoy que nunca en aquellos últimos meses?

Por otro lado Draco ya había hecho más de siete llamadas a sus amigos, inclusive había cambiado de itinerarios consecutivamente para el plan de diversión por la noche no sonara demasiado aventurero cual era su costumbre, sin embargo absolutamente todos sus compañeros tenían excusas similares a la de Blaise, de modo tal que lograron sacar de quicio al joven Malfoy.

"_Lo siento, pero hoy prometí llevar a Madison a comer…" "tal vez otro día"_ o cosas por el estilo y siempre había una Madison, una Katherine, una Kilie o una Susan que hacía de mal tercio, culpables de que sus amigos no pudieran seguir con el regodeo.

--- hoy no amigo… es que…- dijo una voz medio fastidiada.

--- si ya lo sé…- interrumpió Draco- seguramente tienes que ir a algún lado con tu novia, esposa, o proyecto de aventura mensual ¿No es así? ¿Qué hay epidemia o que?- preguntó completamente enojado para luego colgar el teléfono- ¡Condenadas mujeres!...

--------------------------- Amigo----------------------------

--- ¿Y ahora a este que le pasa…?- decía el pobre incauto aún con el teléfono en la mano derecha- Yo no puedo porque tengo que ir al dentista…- se dijo a si mismo no comprendiendo la razón de Draco Malfoy para enojarse- ¡Bah! ¡Al demonio!- dijo desistiendo de entender a Malfoy.

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que más de 15 personas estuvieran ocupadas o indispuestas precisamente ese día?, es más ¿Existía posibilidad en porcentaje que 15 personas tuvieran una misma excusa el mismo día con la misma persona?, es decir ¡Por favor!, ¡El no podia ser el único mago cuerdo que quedara!

-- Esto es increíble…- se repetía mientras pasaba las hojas de su agenda negra por décima vez intentando encontrar al menos a uno de sus camaradas que habría olvidado llamar, ¡Pero absolutamente todos ya habían dicho que no!-

Fastidiado al ver sus planes irse por un caño, lanzó con fuerza su agenda directamente sobre la tierra de una maceta que portaba una planta a medio marchitar

-- ¡¿Quién los necesita?!- exclamó mientras se sentaba al borde de su sofá apretando sus nudillos sobre sus piernas vacilantes en señal de profunda impaciencia

Trataba de concentrar su energía en alguna idea que lo sacara de su enojo, ¿Qué podía tranquilizarlo?... no podía esperar hasta la noche y hacerse trizas el hígado a causa de sus enamoradizos amigos, ¡Ni que estuviera loco!, de modo que cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse cuando repentinamente recordó su auto.

-- ¡Bien!- se dijo a sí mismo- ¡Hora de un largo viaje!

Y es que así era él, tan lleno de planes inesperados como se pudiera esperar, detestaba la rutina, es más, lo volvía loco. A veces se detenía a pensar sobre su forma de ser, completamente opuesto a lo que solía ser en Hogwarts, donde siempre estuvo atado a las reglas y precisamente no las del colegio, bien decían que si le dabas la libertad a un animal nacido en cautiverio éste perdería el control o moriría en el intento; pues bien ese era él, tan atado toda su vida que cuando probó algo de lo que era la "Libertad", decidió no dejarlo ir jamás.

Una semana podía pasarla de una discoteca a otra, para luego de repente ocurrírsele viajar adonde la carretera lo llevara, nada más relajante y aventurero conducir, era una de las cosas que la magia no podría suplir en su vida.

-- a ver… ¿Dónde dejé las llaves?- se dijo a si mismo tratando de encontrar las llaves hasta debajo de los cojines de su sala- diablos… deben estar en mi habitación- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de su alcoba.

"Genial", pensó al ver el gran desastre desatado en su cuarto donde entre la ropa tiraba en un sitio u otro y los envases de comida puestos hasta debajo de la cama apenas y se podía caminar sin tropezarse. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente entre todo su desorden sin poder dar con sus preciadas llaves.

Sin embargo había otro pequeño e insignificante detalle, si realmente se proponía viajar "Adonde la carretera le llevara" tendría que hurgar entre todo ese lío de ropa y comida, así que dicho detallito le hizo perder la poca paciencia que había logrado reunir en la sala.

-- ¡Diablos!- resopló furioso entrando a zancadas a su habitación y… pasó lo que tenía que pasar:

Cayó de bruces al suelo

No había tenido orden en su departamento desde hace dos meses, ¿En que momento puso los benditos cables del amplificador en medio de su habitación? ¿Sería la vez que quiso conectar la guitarra de Blaise para un concierto en madrugada?, ¡Pero eso había sido hacía un mes! ¡¿Por qué diablos Blaise no se llevó los cables?!

Gruñó molesto mientras se ponía de pie y se deshacía de los cables en su tobillo lanzándolos en dirección a la sala, luego abrió los cajones de la mesa de noche sin poder encontrar más que tarjetas de clubes, una linterna sin baterías, dos de sus relojes más costosos, cajetillas de cigarro y uno que otro preservativo. ¿Dónde se metían las llaves cuando se les necesitaba?

Dejó los cajones a medio abrir y se puso a remover las sábanas una a una tratando de encontrar entre ellas las benditas llaves, pero nada, luego probó debajo de la cama; sin embargo lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que buscaba, es más, aquello era lo que menos pensaba encontrar… un pequeño y olvidado osito de felpa con un listón azul en el cuello.

--- pero ¿Qué es esto?—dijo tratando de explicarse la presencia de ese objeto en su mano

Miró con más detenimiento al pequeño osito, intentando olvidar su enojo para acordarse de donde provenía el peluche, ya que algo dentro de él le decía que ese objeto era importante. No recordaba que nadie en los últimos 2 meses le hubiera dado algo tan cursi, las pequeñas aventuras que había tenido precisamente no dejaban ositos de felpa ni arriba ni debajo de su cama.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse en el muñeco, el no poder recordar sólo lograba enfadarlo más, algo le decía que era algo importante para él y la idea comenzaba a preocuparle demasiado, _"A él no le preocupaba nada después de todo"_, fue su último pensamiento antes de que una fugaz imagen cruzara su mente… una imagen que traía al fin el recuerdo que encerraba aquél oso, el recuerdo de unos vivaces ojos siempre cálidos para él.

No supo cuando había dejado de parpadear y se había perdido en los ojos de vidrio del osito hasta que de pronto sintió aquella mirada… SU mirada fija en él a través del muñeco, ante esto tomó aire muy rápidamente y soltó el osito casi con miedo.

--- ¡Ah! – Gritó intentando tranquilizarse, el enojo había sido mandado al olvido dando paso a una sincera conmoción- NO….esto no puede estar pasando…--- trató de convencerse a sí mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pisando envases y pateando botellas de plástico.

-- ¿Por qué a mí?- le preguntó al aire mientras fijaba su gris mirada de nuevo en el osito esta vez una cargada de fastidio mientras lo cogía nuevamente- ¡Se supone que tú te fuiste con ella!- le gritó al animalillo de felpa como esperando que le respondiera.

El felix felicis seguramente lo pondría muy contento en ese momento, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de estar contento, estaba muy enojado, y lo peor es que comenzaba a sospechar que su enojo no era precisamente a ese "Montón de algodón", sino contra él mismo.

Se sentía sofocado en aquélla habitación, de modo que salió de allí lo más rápidamente posible, aún con el osito en mano se dejó caer en su mullido sillón.

-- ¿Por qué hoy?- volvió a preguntarle intentando no acercar el peluche demasiado.

Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse cuando en medio de la oscuridad de su mente los ojos marrones claro de aquella mujer volvieron a aparecer trasportándolo a una época que creía olvidada, trasportándolo hacia aquellos días en los que comenzaba descubrir lo que realmente significaba vivir.

* "Se acercaban la vacaciones de Navidad en aquél último año de Hogwarts…"

Como era costumbre, su presencia era "Formalmente" requerida en casa, aunque ello lo único que lograra sería sacarlo de quicio más de lo normal. Por lo que una semana antes de verse obligado a abandonar el colegio se la pasaba desquitando su mal humor con todo el que se cruzara por su camino, en preferencia los sangre sucia.

Draco Malfoy tenía toda la fama de ser despreciable en cuanto se refería a hijos de Muggles, si bien es reputación se había suavizado los últimos años, no había chico de sangre mestiza que se atreviera a tentar suerte con el Slytherin. Todos claro, menos Hermione Granger.

Ese aquél último año esa chica Griffindor se había convertido en un latente obstáculo para muchos de sus planes, de alguna forma valoraba la amistad de la Griffindor y evitaba enfrascarse en líos que tuvieran de por medio a Hermione Granger, sobretodo porque conocía su propio carácter y sus alcances, siendo conciente que no podría evitar herirla de alguna forma si se enfrentaban nuevamente.

Sin embargo parecía ser que los comentarios sobre sus pasatiempos "Mata furias" con los mestizos eran el especial interés de Granger, de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para estar presente y eso lo sacaba de quicio más por no poder ocultar ante sus amigos la "leve" injerencia que últimamente había adquirido la joven leona sobre él.

-- ¡Será mejor que pidas disculpas Kurt!-espetaba Draco con la punta de su varita presionando el cuello de un tembloroso Hufflepuff

-- ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡Yo no hice nada!—respondió el agredido mientras sus ojos recorrían con dificultad desde la gran puerta de ingreso al castillo hasta las escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor.

-- ¿Me llamas mentiroso?- preguntó Malfoy con tono peligroso mientras acercaba sus filudos ojos grises a los ojos del muchacho.

-- ¡No!- gritó él-- ¡No dije tal cosa! ¡Pero no he hecho nada Malfoy! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó él.

-- si lo hiciste o no…- comenzó Draco en un tono más siniestro, sabía que era algo enfermo, pero disfrutaba de la debilidad de su presa como disfrutaba muy pocas cosas en la vida.- eso… lo voy a decidir yo ¿Y que crees?- preguntó con sorna- Yo digo que si lo hiciste-

Los ojos del Hufflepuff se cerraron resignados a sufrir el hechizo de Malfoy, Draco abrió la boca para conjurar el hechizo y quizá pegarle los labios al mago, o quizá convertirlo en una madeja de lana y dárselo de juguete a la señora Norris, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente cuando ambos sintieron a alguien bajar presuroso las escaleras

Draco rápidamente soltó al muchacho indicándole que era hombre muerto si abría la boca.

-- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!—Dijo una voz femenina que pusieron los pelos de punta a Draco ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para sonar tan perfectamente a McGonagall?--¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos en la entrada del castillo?

Ambos muchachos se miraron y Draco aprovechó para guardar disimuladamente su varita, dándole un codazo a propósito a Kurt para que reaccionara

-- ehh… nosotros- tartamudeó Kurt

"¡Fabuloso!" "¿En que pensaba al confiar en un inútil como aquél?", pensó mientras recobraba su porte frío de costumbre.

-- No estamos en horarios indebidos Granger… - dijo Draco ganándose una mirada incómoda de Hermione que decidió evadir para bienestar de su propia estabilidad y continuó - que yo sepa, a menos que sean más de la medianoche aún no es tu deber de prefecta el andar fisgoneando ni la nuestra el responder tus dudas-

-- ehh… si, yo… yo ya me voy- agregó rápidamente Kurt mientras subía las escaleras encontrándose a Hermione a medio de ellas.

-- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Draco cuando ella le miró acusatoriamente mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-- Escucha…- comenzó ella en tono molesto- no necesitas fingir, sé muy bien lo que ha pasado- aseguró ella obteniendo la atención y gélida mirada del Slytherin – pero no te preocupes- agregó con rapidez – si lo que temes es que te dé un sermón puedes estar tranquilo porque lo que voy a hacer es irme lo más rápido que pueda de aquí.

Se sintió contrariado, si, una parte de él esperaba un sermón por parte de su moralista amiga, pero otra no esperaba aquella confrontación en la que nuevamente Hermione Granger lograba confundirlo, sería imposible que ella supiera lo que hacía con el Hufflepuff, si embargo actuaba con profundo enojo como si ella los hubiera separado a punta de varita.

-- Será mejor que no te entrometas más de lo que debes Hermione-- le dijo cuando ella llegaba a la mitad de los escalones provocando que volteara-- No, tú entiendes ni vas a entender nunca lo que es ser un… un sangre limpia como yo- concluyó evitando mirarla de nuevo y salir del castillo esperando haber roto completamente las intenciones de Hermione de querer seguir viendo algo bueno en él. _"Algo que simplemente no existía"._

Salió de allí sin esperar o darle tiempo a Hermione de poder responder, tampoco tenía muchas ganas ahora de enfrentársele, estaba cansado, aunque claro era de suponerse que Hermione no se quedaría tan tranquila.

-- ¡¿Así que eso es lo que piensas?!—resonó la voz de Hermione en sus oídos

-- Hermione…- intentó decir Draco alzando los brazos indicando con ello que no era una buena idea seguir con esa conversación--

-- ¿Es lo que crees?- continuó Hermione- ¡No me evadas ahora Malfoy!...

-- No es una buena idea seguir con esta conversación ¿De acuerdo? ¡Vete a casa!- dijo él pidiendo al cielo por la retirada de Hermione.

-- ¿Así que eso es todo?- dijo ella en tono dolido sin embargo Draco no volteó -- ¡Respóndeme!

Lo mejor era dejar todo allí, la amistad con ella había sido buena hasta cierto punto; pero siempre limitada a sus bien consabidas reglas, seguramente ella estaría ofendida al creer que él la había llamado nuevamente "Sangra sucia" como un insulto, ella jamás entendería lo afortunada que era, jamás lo comprendería. Sólo quedaba alejarse.

-- ¡No huyas!- le exigió ella-- ¡Utiliza tu valentía para algo útil no solo para asustar a la gente!

"Correcto", ella no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-- ¿No vas a dejarlo pasar verdad?—dijo él volteando a verla con gesto enojado.

-- ¿Te parece que lo estoy haciendo?

-- Mira- comenzó él en tono peligroso avanzando hacia ella- Si lo que pretendes es que me disculpe con ese idiota Hufflepuff, puedes irte ahora mismo a buscarlo y se pueden quedar esperando en la escalera hasta la graduación ¡Pero no lo voy a hacer! ¡Porque yo no pido disculpas jamás!

Una parte de él estaba divertida al contemplar el estado de estupefacción de la Griffindor, mientras que otra le decía convencido que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse de golpes por idiota, sin embargo la joven sólo respiró hondamente.

-- ¿Crees que estoy aquí solo para juzgarte no?- le preguntó sacándolo su estado furioso un segundo enfrascándolo en uno de nueva y total confusión.

-- Deja de querer saber lo que pienso ¿Está bien?- le reclamó-

-- no… no ¡No está bien!, ¡Nada está bien!- le gritó ella-

Y lo único que le faltaba para adornar el día sucedió… ella comenzó a llorar, pequeñas gotas surcaron sus mejillas haciéndolo sentir el ser más ínfimo del planeta, aprovechando sus ojos cerrados se debatía entre salir huyendo o quedarse y consolarla, considerando quizá la idea de disculparse por primera vez en su vida.

-- Nada de esto estuvo bien desde un principio Hermione…- prosiguió el con voz cansada—esto soy yo, ¡Veme!- le gritó provocando que ella abriera los ojos- No sé qué te hizo pensar que era diferente.

-- NO – respondió ella- estoy segura… ¡Te conozco…!

-- ¡No me conoces!- le interrumpió-- ¡Y si quizá lo haces es recién ahora! ¡En este momento! ¡Esto soy yo!- gritó provocando más lágrimas que comenzaban a hacerle doler la cabeza—yo… _lo siento… _pero debes dejar de creer que puede haber algo bueno en mí.

De pronto ella dejó de llorar y sus ojos cobraron cierto brillo sagaz que Draco no supo distinguir.

-- Lo hay- dijo ella—yo no estoy equivocada- aseguró- eres tú el que no quiere verlo

-- ¿Qué?

-- Hay algo que debe de tenerte muy enojado para que hayas dicho todo eso ¿No es así?- dijo ella en tono comprensivo.

-- ¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- le preguntó él, impaciente.

-- escuché todo… - dijo ella con una asombrosa sonrisa -

-- ¡¿De que te ríes?!—le gritó.

-- ¡Draco si te escuché!- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír- Escuché todo… y entre ese "Todo" te escuché pedir disculpas por primera vez en tu vida.

Draco parpadeó contrariado mientras Hermione lentamente suavizaba su sonrisa fija en él.

-- ¡¿Es que no lo comprendes verdad?!- siguió él- ¡Hermione yo no soy una buena persona! ¡Nunca lo fui y jamás lo voy a ser! ¡Demonios! ¡Entre mi padre y tú me van a volver loco!

-- Así que es eso… - dijo Hermione de lo más tranquila-

Entonces ella miró para todo lado percatándose que se comenzaban a acercar los demás alumnos, de pronto cogió la muñeca de Draco y tiró de él.

-- Anda ven, no creo que quieras público.

Pese a que él puso resistencia logró llevarlo hasta la orilla del lago donde la enorme raíz de un árbol les sirvió de guarida.

-- escucha…- comenzó a decir Draco-

-- si sigues frotándote así las manos te vas a sacar los dedos- le interrumpió ella.

-- Detente ¿Si?- dijo él- no comprendo tu pose de chica comprensiva Granger

Su voz había sonado mucho más severa de la que hubiera querido usar, inclusive se había auto impuesto en los últimos 5 minutos que no volvería a llamar por su nombre a la chica, sin embargo con ella nada resultaba ser como él lo planeaba, de alguna forma ella podía elevarlo con sólo una sonrisa y estrellarlo sin piedad con sólo una mirada.

-- _lo siento- _ dijo él—no quise sonar rudo.

-- ¿Ves que sólo tienes que hacer esto?, es tan simple – dijo ella obteniendo una mirada confusa por parte de Draco- Ser tú mismo- le explicó

-- esto no soy…

-- ¡Si eres tú!... ¡Si lo eres! Es sólo que no quieres aceptarlo, yo no suelo ver cosas donde no las hay Draco, y en ti no vi nada que no existiera ya.

-- ¿Y según tú como soy?- le espetó él.

-- ¿LA verdad?, al principio creía que eras sólo un niño engreído, prepotente, vanidoso y orgulloso- soltó ella con suma naturalidad.

-- vaya… es bueno saber en qué gran estima me tenías- dijo él.

-- oye no me culpes… te encargaste muy bien de ocultarte por muchos años- dijo Hermione- pero sólo hay que prestarte atención para darse cuenta de quién eres en realidad- agregó con tono sereno--

-- ¿Ah si?- dijo Draco- pues aunque según tú, yo sea un dechado de virtudes, es muy difícil ser uno mismo en el mundo en el que yo me muevo.

-- ¿En el mundo de un "sangre limpia"?- dijo ella recalcando las dos últimas palabras

-- No lo dije por ti… - se apresuró a decir Draco- es decir, no del modo en que crees.

-- Soy toda oídos- le respondió ella- explícalo.

-- está bien- comenzó él- pero juro que después negaré que te dije esto ¿De acuerdo?-

Hermione asintió y se acomodó en el tronco del árbol, sin embargo Draco parecía hilar sus pensamientos dificultosamente, de pronto se puso de pie logrando asustar a Hermione y haciendo que se parara también.

-- Draco…-

-- ¿Sabes? Siempre estuviste orgullosa de ser quien eras- le interrumpió Draco- desde siempre, sin importar que yo, o cualquiera te insultara por tu origen y por eso me preguntaba ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se alegrara de ser un… mago mestizo?- dijo él como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo mirando hacia el lago.

-- Si me afectaba al principio, no porque fueras tú o nadie en especial, pero al principio si me afectaba ser… diferente- interrumpió Hermione.

-- ¿ES que no te das cuenta?- le dijo Draco mirándola directamente- Por años me sentí superior al resto de los demás, hasta de pronto me vi a mi mismo al otro lado del camino, ¿Era yo tan superior? ¿Lo seguía siendo?- agregó volviendo la vista al lago – Tu no sabes lo que es tener que ser un sangre limpia, más aún miembro de una familia como la mía, por eso te dije lo que te dije allá en el castillo… jamás comprenderías lo que se requiere para ser…-

- Oh Draco- dijo Hermione acercándose a él—no se trata de ser un sangre Limpia o Sangre sucia.

-- si se trata cuando de por medio están reglas que debes cumplir.

-- pero no por seguir reglas uno debe olvidarse de vivir- dijo ella por lo que Draco rió involuntariamente casi con sarcasmo-

-- Escucha lo que te dije allá adentro no fue por querer insultarte, fue mi forma de decirte…- dijo soltando un suspiro después—que no sabes lo afortunada que eres… por ser "mestiza".

-- Draco no me evadas…- le dijo ella- cada quien es afortunado desde diversos puntos de vista, tú también.

-- ¿Yo? ¿Y de que forma?—dijo casi con ironía.

-- Mira a tu alrededor-- le dijo ella posando su mano en su hombro y enseñándole el lago—tu creciste conociendo este mundo, quizá y hasta conozcas mucho más que yo misma ¿Eso no es fortuna?—preguntó obteniendo la mirada de Draco fija en sus ojos-- Yo tuve que esperar hasta los once años para enterarme de las cosas a través de libros

-- Pero tú eres libre- le dijo él.

-- uno es tan libre como pretende ser- respondió ella – sólo tú te pones las cadenas que quieras, en realidad tú puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿Quieres arrojarte al lago?

-- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco rompiendo su concentración.

-- ¿Quieres arrojarte al lago?—repitió ella de lo más natural.

-- ¿Es una broma?- respondió él con sonido irónico- ¡Es invierno!

-- ¿Y?- dijo ella restándole importancia—Luego te aplico un hechizo calentador y asunto arreglado.

-- Creerán que estoy loco—aseguró Hermione.

-- ¿Y?- respondió ella—no hay nadie aquí salvo yo para considerarte loco, y eso ya lo tengo en mente- agregó sonriente ante la mirada sarcástica de Draco—además ¿Importa la opinión de quienes ni siquiera conoces?

-- Hay reglas que uno debe de seguir dentro y fuera del castillo, zambullirse en pleno invierno y con el uniforme no es precisamente un acto meritorio de la copa de las casas- concluyó Draco.

-- ¡Ajá!—le dijo ella golpeando su hombro.

-- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué te ocurre?- le reclamó Draco sobando su hombro

-- ¿No te diste cuenta?- le dijo ella—en menos de 2 minutos tú solo ideaste 3 excusas para no hacer algo aventado.

-- "Loco" querrás decir--- puntualizó él

-- Como sea, ese no es el punto- le regañó ella.

-- ¿Y según tú cuál es? ¿Morir de influenza o de hipotermia?—ironizó Draco.

-- no, solo comprobar lo que te dije, NADIE te ata Draco… sólo tú- sentenció Hermione provocando que Draco abriera los ojos como si hubiera descubierto América.

Miró de nuevo al lago y una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, el peso que hacía que palpitara su cabeza y le dolieran los hombros fue desapareciendo a medida que se ensanchaba su sonrisa para darle pie primero a una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos que luego dieron paso a la primera carcajada sincera del joven Slytherin.

-- ¡¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?!—reclamó Hermione que creía que se reía de ella.

-- ¡No lo sé!

-- ok, si no vuelves a la normalidad te zambulliré yo misma a ver si se te pasa lo loco—amenazó Hermione, pero Draco siguió riendo-- ¡Draco Malfoy deja de reírte de mi!- le gritó, entonces, cuando menos se lo pensó Draco la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella-- ¡Draco! ¡Bájame! ¡Me estoy mareando! – le dijo ella aferrándose a sus hombros mientras veía alternadamente el castillo y el lago dando vueltas como en un carrusel fuertemente sujeta por los brazos de Draco que reía sin parar.

-- Dejaré de ser mi propio guardia—le dijo él poniéndola en el suelo pero sin soltarla—aunque no puedas creerlo Hermione…-- agrego con la mirada más brillante que nunca—es la primera vez que siento que puedo ser yo y no me importa nada más—dijo Draco.

-- ¿Ves que es simple?, ser uno mismo—dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa

-- si- dijo Draco--- tan simple como darse un chapuzón en pleno invierno – dijo con total naturalidad- ¿Verdad?- le preguntó con tono sospechoso.

-- Si bueno… Draco…- dijo Hermione intuyendo el peligro en los ojos de Draco-- ¿Qué planeas?—le preguntó mientras él le arqueaba la ceja, así en cuanto menos lo supo la tomó en brazos-- ¡Draco!... ¡Draco no! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Draco Bájame!- exigió Hermione retorciéndose en los brazos del Slytherin.

-- ¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar!- le respondió Draco alejando un poco el rostro de las manotadas de la chica- ¡Tú me involucraste en esto y ahora me vas a acompañar!- le anunció volviendo a reír

-- ¡Draco no! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!!—gritó ella al sentir cómo Draco había dado un salto dentro del lago con ella en brazos, lo siguiente que sintieron ambos fueron las frías aguas invadir sus ropas y envolver sus cuerpos.

-- ¡AHH!- tomó Aire Hermione al asomar la cabeza a la superficie al igual que Draco-- ¡Serás un! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- le gritó mientras le tiraba agua en la cara

-- ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo es un poco de agua Hermione! –le dijo Draco entre risas y cubriéndose de los ataques acuáticos de la Griffindor-- ¡Además tú comenzaste con la idea de la zambullida!

-- ¡¿Qué yo come…!? ¡AY! ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es un "Poco de agua"! ¡Ven acá!- le dijo Hermione lanzándose sobre el intentando ahogarlo.

Así se quedaron cerca de media hora jugando el la fría agua e intentando hacerse cosquillas mutuamente para debilitarse y tratar de ahogarse, al principio el enojo de Hermione fue serio, pero al ver a Draco en tal semblante de felicidad nunca antes visto se unió a sus risas pasando una agradable mañana junto a Draco

Aquella mañana en el lago nunca la olvidaría, Hermione Granger había sido la única persona que le hizo ver la verdad de su propia vida, desde entonces decidió no ser el que se atara a conductas que lo hacían infeliz, con el paso de los meses las peleas se volvieron pan de cada día con su padre que no aprobaba al "nuevo Draco", pero debía de admitir que no había sido nunca tan feliz consigo mismo. Por ello jamás olvidaría ese día… el día que aprendió a vivir… y el día en que también recordaría un buen chapuzón que le costó 3 días en la enfermería… en compañía de Hermione Granger en la camilla de al lado.

*-----------------*

_**Bien espero no os haya decepcionado el avance del capítulo, esta vez he intentado hacerlo un poco más largo debido a que demoraré un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, una vez más les reitero mi agradecimiento por seguir la historia, recordándoles que estoy abierta a vuestra crítica.**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Pao-Hale20 **_


	5. Pobres animales a medio morir

CAPÍTULO 5

(Después de años creo que actualizaré la historia), una vez más los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling, en tanto que la historia es MIAAA!

* * *

Tan rápido como recordó aquél día, se arrepintió de ello, en dos meses apenas y había pensado en ella, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan vívidamente ahora?, el osito no tenía nada que ver en ello, era él, mas la pregunta prevalecía ¿Por qué?, ella simplemente significaba una relación que ya se había terminado por lo que los Muggles llamaban "Incompatibilidad de caracteres", ella solo significaba ahora eso… una relación que se había terminado.

Miró el objeto en sus manos una última vez para luego arrojarlo fuera de la habitación.

- Ella se fue porque quiso—murmuró para sí mismo—nadie la obligó a dejarme—prosiguió, sorprendiéndose al descubrir cierta amargura en su voz- ¡Rayos! Ella pertenece a mi pasado, ¡Caso cerrado! ¡Fin! ¡Se acabó!—gritó- No debería afectarme nada de ella ahora…-- dijo en un susurro—porque yo…

Y entonces el propósito de su última frase quedó en el aire, las palabras rondaban en su mente "_Por que yo no tuve la culpa de que se marchara…"_ sin que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran sonido alguno.

- ¿O si?—logro decir mientras empezaba a sentir cierto vacío en el pecho

Un vacío que repentinamente fue llenado con una instantánea cólera (Con destinatario desconocido), tanto, que sus manos se convirtieron en puños; fue entonces que en uno de ellos descubrió las llaves de su coche, era hora de salir de ahí, de su caótico departamento lleno de los tan odiosos recuerdos.

* * *

Podía oler el tocino frío de su desayuno aún pulcramente puesto sobre la mesa de su comedor, era conciente también de que el reloj no se había detenido y que seguramente llegaría tarde a su cita con Armand; sin embargo algo muy poderoso e invisible la había encadenado a su cama, "¿Y qué creías tonta?", se decía a sí misma por haber pensado que 2 meses sería suficiente tiempo para olvidarlo.

- Tengo que salir de aquí- se dijo firmemente rompiendo las ataduras mentales para después coger el bolso, abrigo y llaves lista a escapar.

Sintió la liberación cuando el vientecillo fresco golpeó su rostro, miró su reloj de muñeca; pero aún era demasiado pronto para reunirse con Armand, además no creía que fuera buena idea verlo en esas condiciones, antes debía aclarar sus pensamientos, convencerse a sí misma de que lo mejor era voltear página y seguir con su vida.

No tenía prisa para llegar a su cita con Armand, de modo que decidió cruzar el parque para ir a la parada de autobuses, pronto descubriría que no había sido una buena idea al verse rodeada de parejitas amorosas, Merlín… ¡Hasta niños de 5 años caminando de la manita alrededor de los árboles!, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo aquél día para hacerle recordar

Desde su salida de Hogwarts habían trascurrido casi 6 años, de los cuales 5 años con 10 meses se los había dedicado a él, eso sin contar los meses antes de salir de Hogwarts, podía recordar aún lo que la había unido tanto con Draco.

Todo en él le había cautivado, por supuesto que tuvieron peleas, muchas peleas, sus caracteres eran muy fuertes y contradictorios; pero lograron con el tiempo encontrar el equilibrio, hallando una felicidad especial que jamás habían pensado alcanzar juntos.

"- Oh no ¡Eso es trampa!, ¡Draco no!- recordaba decirle cuando se encontraban en los jardines del castillo, cada vez que decidían establecer alguna carrera o competencia para entretenerse, Draco siempre terminaba cargándola con tal de que no ganara- ¡Bájame!

_De eso nada amor—le decía él mientras reía divertido._

_¡Draco bájame!—dijo ella en un tono más serio al ver lo cerca que estaban del lago—no me da buena espina esto._

_¿El qué?- preguntó él confundido- ¿El lago?... ¿Que tiene de especial el lago?- preguntó tratando de encontrar una razón para que Hermione se retorciera en sus brazos, luego un fugaz recuerdo de cierto chapuzón invernal lo hicieron carcajear con muchas ganas-- ¿Te crees que volveremos a nadar?—dijo sin parar de reír._

_¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!, recuerda que por tu culpa estuve casi una semana con una gripe asesina—le reclamó la Griffindor_

_Yo también la tuve si te sirve de consuelo—le recordaba él—, Además que si mal no recuerdo… TU __**no te quejaste**__ mucho estando conmigo en la enfermería— recalcó con su conocido tono superior, Hermione le miró lacónicamente unos segundos antes de imitar un tono muy parecido al de McGonagall cuando decía algo obvio._

_Estaba "Sedada" —respondió ella arqueando la ceja izquierda, Draco la miró divertido al ver sus intentos de salirse con la suya._

_Ah si, eso seguro, "Yo también"—siguió Draco—Solo que TÚ estabas sedada por MI encanto._

_Merlín… ¡Eres un presumido!- exclamó Hermione quien ya había dejado de luchar por bajarse de los brazos del Slytherin._

_No- dijo Draco—Sólo extremadamente sincero—respondía él, era…(Muy a su pesar) __**encantador**__, galante con cierto aire cínico que lo hacían ver como un chico rebelde, cualidades que había aprendido a sobrellevar y comenzado a adorar de él, sin saber que, en medida desmesurada algún día podrían llegar a separarlos. _

Dios, ¡Cómo había llegado a amarlo! era increíble que todo hubiera terminado.

El primer mes tras su rompimiento vivió pegada al teléfono… siempre esperando por una llamada, también dejaba la trampilla del techo abierta por si una lechuza entraba con su tan ansiado mensaje, día tras día trascurrió sin una noticia suya, nada más que silencio, el mismo silencio que había nacido entre ellos el último año juntos.

¿Cuándo Draco había cambiado tanto?, ¿Cuándo dejó que su deseo de libertad fuera desplazando su amor a segundo plano?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía culparlo?, era cierto, ella le había enseñado la libertad, había saciado la sed del muchacho de la preciada libertad, lo había embriagado tanto que lo volvió adicto, a tal punto que el "origen"… se volvió obstáculo.

De ese modo, sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se dio cuenta ni de cómo había llegado al parque, ni mucho menos de que con seguridad llegaría tarde a su cita con Armand… "_Armand…_" "_Armand…_" "_Armand…_"- repitió una vocecita en su cabeza, tan pronto como la hiciera reaccionar se puso de pie de un brinco "_Debo de lucir horrenda_" pensaba ella imaginándose su estado después de pasársela llorando tanto tiempo.

- Quizá con un hechizo no se de cuenta—dijo para sí misma intentando distraer su mente con cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en Draco, frotó varias veces su rostro como si con ello lograra quitarse uno a uno los recuerdos que bombardeaban su estabilidad emocional.

De modo que pensó que lo más saludable sería bloquearse a sí misma y hacer lo que había planeado hacer aquél día, de modo que buscó desesperadamente en su bolso hasta hallar un pequeño espejito de mano con el que corroboró los daños causados por sus lágrimas, una vez contenta con el resultado consultó su reloj dándose cuenta que apenas y habían pasado diez minutos de la hora señalada para su cita con Armand en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad.

- Bien, ni modo que llegue a la carrera, sudada y con el maquillaje echado a perder de nuevo ¿No?—se dijo a sí misma desechando la idea de ir corriendo, por lo que rápidamente caminó a la pista, tomó un taxi y a los 08 minutos estuvo en la puerta de la cafetería donde Armand esperaba.

- ¡Armand!--- exclamó Hermione apenada—Disculpa ¿Estuviste esperando mucho? Es que…

- Hermione—dijo Armand con voz aterciopelada—"Cherrie" no te inquietes, acabo de llegar también.

- Ay menos mal—suspiró Hermione aliviada y sonriéndole nerviosa, Armand correspondió a su sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano para entrar, la joven la tomó con gentileza mientras que Armand lucía ya muy orgulloso de sí mismo solo por el hecho de tomarla de la mano.

- Por cierto, luces encantadora Hermione—dijo Armand de forma galante y usando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Ay para nada—rió Hermione mientras entraban a la cafetería—Estoy hecha un desastre—acotó mientras se sonrojaba.

- "Our Contraire", estás bellísima—galanteó Armand al mismo tiempo que se acercaba la camarera—Mesa para dos, por favor—pidió haciendo uso de su recién perfeccionado acento inglés, la joven camarera lo miró curiosa, ya que aunque Armand no se diera cuenta, su acento era "Ligeramente" exagerado pese a que la pronunciación era correcta.

- ¿Vamos Hermione?—preguntó él, Hermione asintió y siguieron a la camarera hasta una mesa junto a unas hermosas rosas de color rosado.

- ¿Qué se van a servir los señores?—preguntó la camarera sacando una pequeña libreta con el logo de la Cafetería "Le Magic"

De pronto como si la hubieran noqueado, Hermione comenzó a notar que no escuchaba a Armand, simplemente le veía mover los labios, en tanto y tanto la miraba a ella y en respuesta ella no podía más que sonreír tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que no le prestaba la mínima atención.

- Te encantará Hermione, lo prometo—decía Armand cuando logró oírlo, la camarera ya se había ido y al parecer Armand había decidido lo que "Ambos" iban a comer.

- ¿EH?—murmuró ella sin entender o sin querer entender aquello—Lo siento…me… me distraje.

Armand sonrió comprensivo y tras reanudar la charla, pasaron del tema de los cambios mágicos en leyes que afectaría la cooperación con Francia haciéndola ligeramente más tediosa en lo que se refería a papeles, luego hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que Armand cambiara su plaza a Inglaterra como una especie de embajador del Ministerio de Francia; pero si bien en los dos primeros temas Hermione mostraba cierto interés… a la larga perdió el hilo y nuevamente observaba a Armand mover la boca sin poder escuchar realmente nada; por lo que cuando la camarera llegó con los pedidos estuvo más que agradecida.

Para ambos, Armand había pedido unas ensaladas césar y espaguetis en salsa de tomate con carne, Hermione agradeció que no hubiera pedido nada francés y gustosa comenzó a comer, además que le servía de excusa perfecta para dejar de fingir que escuchaba y que le interesaba lo que Armand le contaba.

Después del segundo plato sintió como su mente se iba relajando, incluso estaba mucho más accesible a atender a la plática de Armand, luego la camarera recogió los platos vacíos y anunció que traería el postre.

- Oh ¡Te va a encantar!—aseguró Armand—Es lo mejor que tienen en esta cafetería… _**"Pastel de fresa"**_—anunció el joven francés a la espera de una reacción alegre de Hermione; sin embargo al escuchar "Fresa", Hermione sintió que volvían a golpearla fuertemente en la cabeza, rápidamente su mente transformaba el aparente dolor en otro recuerdo.

* * *

Como parte de confraternización en Hogwarts, y además de su afición por los dulces, a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido hacer el "Festival del postre" aprovechando que aún el verano no se marchaba, por lo que las 4 casas se dispusieron a hacer todo tipo de dulces, tortas, buñuelos, chocolates y demás, la meta era invitar a padres y representantes del Ministerio para que por módicas sumas consumieran los productos y vivieran una tarde alegre.

Sin embargo los alumnos estaban listos a hacer "Suyo" aquél día, la diversión era la meta y no faltaron quienes hicieron postres sorpresa, o postres mágicos que iban de volverte la nariz tan ganchuda como la de un duende, hasta hincharte el estómago y aparecer dibujado "Glotón" en pleno vientre.

Recordaba que fue precisamente una broma de Ron lo que provocó todo aquello, Hermione estaba encargada del puesto de buñuelos, absolutamente todo iba muy bien cuando en complicidad con Harry lograron hacerle cosquillas y hacerle comer un buñuelo de fresa. Aquello había sucedido mucho antes del incidente del lago.

_- ¡Chicos soltadme!—les reclamó ella con la boca llena mientras sus dos amigos se partían de risa- ¡Parad de reírse no es gracioso!—exclamaba después de tragar la comida._

_- Mejor para ya Ron—sugirió Harry al percatarse del gesto de asco en su amiga_

_- ¡Vamos Hermione no seas aburrida!—dijo Ron-- ¡Solo es un buñuelito!_

_- ¡Un buñuelito!—ironizó ella en respuesta—ay… ¡Con permiso!—les gritó mientras corría rumbo al campo de Quidditch, que le quedaba más cercano, derechito a los baños_

Una vez allí no pudo evitar arrojar toda la comida, se sentía frustrada, ¡Sabría Dios lo que los demás habían pensado de su reacción!, lo peor, era que tampoco podía culpar a Ron o a Harry, después de todo jamás les había dicho lo mucho que le disgustaba la fresa y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

_- Ahora se quedarán con la imagen de "Hermione la psicótica"—ironizó mientras tomaba agua del lavabo— ¡No pienso gastarme en explicaciones!—afirmó molesta dispuesta a volver al jardín del castillo, sin embargo cuando iba saliendo escuchó un quejido, atraída por su curiosidad se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta que el quejido se hizo más audible, venía de uno de los baños de varones._

_- ¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó a tientas antes de entrar._

_-… __Esgtúpido Zagbinni__—escuchó decir a la persona en los baños, aquella voz le era familiar, aún cuando se escuchaba esforzada. Decidida… entró de espaldas al baño mirando por encima del hombro hasta que por una de las puertas vio como sobresalía una pierna._

_- ¿Está usted bien?—preguntó Hermione atreviéndose a asomar la cabeza encontrando para su sorpresa a Draco con la cara levemente hinchada y tosiendo en sus intentos de respirar._

_- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco!—exclamó ella mientras se agachaba hacia el muchacho- ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_- ¿Heg…ione?—intentó balbucear Draco. La imagen era horrible, simplemente la cara de Draco había sido reemplazada por una pelota rosada con peluca rubia._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así?—preguntó Hermione tomando el rostro de Draco con sus manos-- ¿Alergia? ¿Tienes una alergia?—preguntó otra vez obteniendo una señal de asentimiento por parte del muchacho—No te preocupes, me sé un hechizo, ahora no te muevas—le indicó mientras le apuntaba con la varita—"Codelia allergia"—murmuró mientras un pequeño rayito blanco se introducía en Draco, a los minutos la hinchazón comenzó a disminuir y Draco comenzó a reaccionar_

_- ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba su pañuelo mojado por el rostro de Draco._

_- Si-- logró decir él ya con voz normal— En tanto no me estés poniendo agua del inodoro._

_- Si… ya estás bien—dijo Hermione ya más tranquila—No me des ideas Malfoy_

_- Merlín – suspiró Draco agotado—Estuvo cerca… quise… quise aplicar el "Codelia"; pero—trató de explicar, pero Hermione entonces le comenzó a quitar la túnica-- ¿Qué se supone que haces?_

_- No voy a arrugar MI túnica—dijo Hermione logrando su cometido, para luego acomodar la túnica a manera de apoyo para la cabeza de Draco—Y no te muevas mucho, espera a sentirte mejor para dar explicaciones—sugirió._

_- Ya estoy bien—dijo Draco reacio a recostar su cabeza en su túnica—Vas a planchar esa túnica Granger—agregó respecto de su túnica arrugada. _

_- Ni estando mal te falta ánimo para dar órdenes—comentó Hermione, Draco le restó importancia con una mano, poco a poco podía mover mejor los músculos de la cara._

_- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Te mandaron limpiar los baños de chicos o algo por el estilo?—preguntó el Slytherin._

_- ¡"Qué gracioso"!... pues no, es que el tonto de Ron me hizo tragar un buñuelo de fresa, ¡Y de verdad que detesto las fresas!—explicó Hermione—No hace falta explicar con detalle lo que vine a hacer al baño ¿O si?_

_- Prefiero ser ignorante en ese tema—contestó Draco-- ¿Con que fresas no?_

_- No me gustan, ya te lo dije—dijo Hermione._

_- Que no te gusten es una cosa…-- dijo Draco sarcástico-- otra es que seas alérgico y un inútil descerebrado te haga tragar al menos 5._

_Hermione enseguida comprendió el mensaje, Draco la miró unos segundos más antes de ponerse súbitamente de pie; sin embargo por el esfuerzo la vista se le nubló, por lo que en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, Hermione le estaba sirviendo de apoyo con ambos brazos bajo su torso._

_- ¡Eres un inconciente!—decía Hermione-- ¡No deberías esforzarte tan rápido! Apenas y hace unos minutos te estabas asfixiando Draco_

_- Estoy bien—replicó él en defensa de su orgullo; pero ante la mirada irónica de Hermione rodó los ojos a un lado— ¡De acuerdo! estoy "Medianamente" bien ¿Contenta Granger?_

_- Contenta estaré cuando estés bien de verdad—le respondió Hermione ayudándole a llegar hasta los lavabos. Allí pasaron unos minutos hasta que Draco se sintió un poco más reestablecido._

_- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—preguntó Draco a manera de romper el silencio—digo, por si no lo notaste, es el baño de hombres… ¡No me digas que vas a volverte marimacho!_

_- Pues te diré—dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—Me pareció oír un quejido, algo así como un pobre animal a medio morir ¿SI sabes no?—respondió ganándose una mirada lacónica por parte de Draco—…pero justamente cuando me disponía a irme, el "Pobre animal a medio morir" dijo "Estúpido Zabinni"; así que pensé, uno, los animales no hablan, y dos…_

_- ¿Tienes una respuesta para todo no?—interrumpió Draco._

_- Regularmente—respondió Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Draco comenzara a reírse por un buen rato—… Bueno ¿Ya estuvo no?, no recuerdo haber dicho un chiste._

_- De acuerdo—aceptó Draco—…ehh ¿Te parece si salimos?—dijo sonando como si estuviera pidiéndole una cita, Hermione le miró extrañada—…ehh, digo… ¿Del baño?, no es un lugar muy acogedor y menos siendo tu una chica—dijo a manera de cambiar de tema._

_- De acuerdo, salgamos—respondió Hermione de lo más natural, ahora fue el turno de Draco de extrañarse—…del baño, claro está—añadió cuando Draco la comenzó a mirar con curiosidad, luego salieron de allí._

_- ¿Y bien ahora que vas a hacer?, digo, aparte de ayudar a "Pobres animales a medio morir"—preguntó Draco cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch._

_- Mm, supongo que regresar al puesto de buñuelos, rayos, debí de parecer una loca desquiciada cuando hice berrinche por la broma de Ron—recordó Hermione apenada—…en fin, ¿Tú que harás?_

_- Pues, entre otras cosas…-- dijo Draco de forma impersonal—buscar a mi madre antes de que envíe a toda la tropa de elfos a buscarme, torturar a Zabinni, mmm sacar mi escoba a ver si me distraigo de toda esta fiebre de "Dulces" con un buen entrenamiento, torturar a Zabinni, ver si tengo algún deber, torturar a Zabinni… en fin, agenda repleta._

_- ja… ¡Seguro!, que afortunado Zabinni al ocupar la mitad de ella ¿No?—comentó Hermione irónicamente—…bien, ya me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a Zabinni por ti, debe estar "ansioso" de verte—añadió a manera de despedida provocando que nuevamente Draco riera._

_- ¿En que quedamos?—preguntó Hermione levemente molesta—_

_- No es eso—dijo Draco—…es sólo que de forma irónica, es la primera vez que le debo algo a la fresa aparte de una intoxicación—dijo Draco sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta._

_- ¿Eh?—murmuró Hermione_

_- No, nada, olvídalo—repuso Draco desviando la mirada._

_- Ok, ya debo irme—dijo Hermione dando media vuelta._

_- Espera…—le dijo Draco cuando ya se hallaba a unos pasos lejos--_

_- ¿Si?—preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios._

_- Bueno… yo—titubeó Draco—bueno sólo pensaba que… que fue buena suerte que decidieras ayudar a "pobres animales a medio morir"._

_- Bien, entiendo—dijo Hermione—Draco…-- le llamó ahora ella._

_- ¿Qué?—preguntó él._

_- Para anexo futuro… la palabra era "Gracias"—respondió Hermione—para la próxima asegúrate de que no sea en el baño de chicos ¿Ok?—agregó a manera de broma mientras caminaba en dirección contraria ignorando el bufido de Draco._

_- ¡Ok lo tendré en cuenta cuando me vuelva a asfixiar!—le gritó Draco sarcásticamente sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, Hermione lo miró de reojo y le devolvió la sonrisa alejándose cada vez más del campo de Quidditch hasta que ya no lo vio más._

* * *

Listo, ¡Quinto Cap up! Un saludo a todas

Pao-Hale 20


	6. Sin salida En más de un sentido

CAPÍTULO 06: "Sin salida (En más de un sentido)"

¡VA EL CAP 06!!!

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ROWLING, LA HISTORIA MÍA

* * *

Algo no estaba bien, definitivamente aquello podía estar nada bien…

Al tener nuevamente conciencia de su propia respiración giró los ojos hacia el reloj del restaurante, llevaba más de una hora sentada en aquél lugar y completamente fuera de allí al mismo tiempo, Armand parecía entretenido con una conversación de la cual ella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

Y precisamente cuando iba a presentar alguna excusa para irse, el mago francés tomó su mano con la suya.

- ¿Hermione?—le llamó Armand—_Chérie_¿Qué sucede?, estás como ida ¿Te sientes bien?

- Eh…- titubeó Hermione—Armand, yo...

- No has probado tu postre—dijo Armand sin soltar su mano, Hermione le miró nerviosa unos segundos, sonrió a medias y asintió.

- Si, es que comí mucho en el desayuno—se excusó rápidamente Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien?—preguntó una vez más Armand

- Bueno, supongo que si—dijo ella no muy segura—Armand yo, creo que tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿De verdad? Igual yo—respondió Armand haciendo uso de su encantadora sonrisa-- ¿Sabes Hermione? Me hubiera gustado hacer esto… no sé, en un lugar algo más elegante, quizá en una cena—dijo él—…pero sabes que debo viajar mañana temprano a Francia para el informe

- ¿Ah si?—dijo Hermione mientras trataba de pensar en cómo safarse de aquella situación— ¡Tan pronto…!—exclamó sin muchas ganas.

- Si, por eso… _Chérie__-_ la llamó una vez más Armand presionando la mano de la joven-- Hermione, a tu lado mi estancia en este país ha sido… _le __magnifique__, _hemos pasado una temporada maravillosa y yo…- hizo una pausa para disfrutar de la desconcertada mirada de Hermione—Me encantas Hermione.

- Armand yo—quiso interrumpirle Hermione.

- Hermione, no podría irme tranquilo a Francia esta semana, he pensado en pedir mi cambio aquí—le anunció—…pero no me iría tranquilo si antes no me dices que aceptarás ser mi novia—continuó Armand confiando en que la dulce Hermione se emocionara y terminara aceptando; sin embargo tras varios gestos nerviosos de ella, Hermione quitó delicadamente su mano de la Armand.

- Armand yo… lo siento—se disculpó ella—Lo siento, yo, yo no puedo, no puedo…- repitió completamente apenada al mismo tiempo que cogía su bolso y salía presurosa del lugar.

- ¡Hermione!—gritó Armand dispuesto a seguirla; pero fue detenido por la azafata del restaurante

- ¡Señor por favor, la cuenta!—decía la joven asistente

- ¡Hermione!—dijo Armand a media voz viendo a través de las vitrinas como Hermione desaparecía del lugar sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Hermione corrió y corrió, chocó con muchas personas hasta que una de ellas logró tumbarla al suelo.

- ¡Sapos tuertos! ¿Está usted bien?—dijo el joven con el que había chocado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Hermione aún aturdida dejó que el chico la levantara y en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron mejor las imágenes, confundió el rostro amable del muchacho con el rostro que había atormentado sus recuerdos casi todo el día.

- Draco—le llamó ella sonriendo de pronto, sin embargo la ilusión duró milésimas de segundos, en cuanto el muchacho le sonrió amablemente negando con la cabeza.

- No, mi nombre es Michael—le corrigió-- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, si, eso creo… disculpa, te confundí—dijo Hermione alejándose unos pasos tratando de ubicarse.

- ¿Está segura? ¿No quiere que la acompañe?—preguntó Michael.

- No…-- respondió ella—no, estoy bien. —añadió a medias mientras avanzaba a tientas por la calle dejando atrás a Michael, dejando más atrás aún a Armand y hundiéndose de nuevo en aquella depresión que tanto trabajo le había costado doblegar; nuevamente se vio sin escape de sí misma… _"Sin salida"_

* * *

Primero los semáforos le habían permitido desahogar su rabia con la velocidad, por las callejuelas en las que se metía no encontraría a ningún molesto policía Muggle, y si los había, siempre tenía el plan b "_Un aplicable Obliviate_".

Sin embargo tras los primeros quince minutos, decidió guiar su auto a una avenida que resultaba un práctico atajo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, no contaba con enfrascarse en un atolladero de tráfico.

- ¡Vamos avancen!—gritaba molesto, sin obtener resultado alguno-- ¡Hey!... Rayos—gruñó al asomar la cabeza y ver la larga fila de coches enfrascados y a por lo menos 5 policías de tránsito realizando el papel de obstáculos humanos—…Estúpidos Muggles.

Al cabo de otros 15 minutos uno de aquellos policías Muggles se le acercó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar este atolladero oficial?—preguntó Draco.

- Buen día ha escogido para meterse a esta avenida señor—comentó el policía—ha habido un accidente más adelante y hasta que traigan el equipo necesario, debemos cerrar la avenida.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¡Hay dos filas de autos aquí! ¡Es enorme!—se quejó Draco.

- Está usted enfrascado, nosotros hacemos lo que podemos, pero por lo pronto le sugiero que intente no desesperarse, lea algo o…- intentó sugerirle el policía.

- Si claro, leer algo o mirar las moscas, "Gracias por nada"—murmuró malhumorado Draco llevándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del oficial antes de retirarse.

- ¡Demonios!—farfulló el ex Slytherin dando un salto sobre su asiento, en un intento por calmarse encendió la radio: "_Informe del tránsito de Hoy, si quiere salir de la ciudad la avenida Knowledge no es hoy una buena opción, intente salir por la calle Turner y…_ "--- ¡Que oportuno!—dijo Draco con sarcasmo apagando la radio.

Para colmo de males, los recién llegados al atolladero tocaban insistentemente la bocina colaborando así a sus ya irritados nervios, la tentación de sacar la varita era enorme, pero ya tenía advertencia del Ministerio sobre practicar magia con Muggles, "Una más y deberé negarle la entrada al mundo Muggle por lo menos un año señor Malfoy"

- Ni "_Obliviates_", ni "_Confundus_" Draco—se repitió a sí mismo, luego una vocecita malévola le sugirió un ligero "_Imperius_" para lograr que abrieran la avenida—…podría ser…-- dijo pensativo-- ¡No Draco!—añadió al instante.

Nervioso por el enfrascamiento, el sonido de las bocinas vecinas, más las quejas de los demás conductores contra los policías; Draco buscó entretenimiento en su auto, buscó en la gaveta esperanzado en encontrar sus CDS de música, sin embargo se dio con la ingrata sorpresa de haberlos olvidado en casa.

- Genial—murmuró— ¡Vamos de mal en peor!... ¡Merlín!

Además de algunas multas de tránsito, unos folletos publicitarios y envoltorios de _"Crunchy pops"_, no había absolutamente nada con lo cuál pasar el rato, ni siquiera un miserable libro con el cual matar el tiempo. "Lógico", los tres o cuatro volúmenes habían desaparecido con su dueña.

Dándose cuenta que estaba apunto de traer a su auto aquella situación de la cual había huido de su apartamento, se distrajo golpeando el timón rítmicamente mientras tarareaba una de las canciones de un grupo llamado Simple Plan. Tras casi media hora de agobiosa espera… el coche de adelante comenzó a moverse.

- ¡OH SI!—exclamó entusiasmado Draco-- ¡No podía ser tan terrible! ¡Si!—decía mientras encendía el motor y avanzaba—… ¡Vamos!… no te detengas… ¡Vamos!--- pedía; pero al cabo de cortos 5 minutos el coche volvió a detenerse-- ¡OH POR FAVOR!—exclamó enojado Draco-- ¡¿Media hora para 50 metros?! ¡Merlín!—gritó golpeando el timón y resignándose a apagar de nuevo el motor y dejar caer los brazos.

Pero fue en esta última acción que su mano derecha chocó con una pequeña cajuela en la puerta del auto, al chocar sus dedos en el interior escuchó un sonido de plástico.

- ¿Y esto?...- se dijo a sí mismo sacando una bolsa plástica que encerraba un sobre en su interior— ¿Pero qué…?- murmuró al sacar un pequeño fajo de fotografías mágicas donde él lucía con cortos 17 años.

Una joven que había enterrado en el mar de sus recuerdos, su pasada juventud y aunque se lo negara por completo cada que podía, también su pasado amor; aquella mujer con la que por primera vez en su vida había querido detener el tiempo.

- OK, esto simplemente… no me puede estar pasando—se dijo a sí mismo mientras volteaba las fotografías; y como resignado a afrontar lo eminente, las fue pasando una a una.

- Ya…-- murmuró dejando las fotos desparramadas sobre el asiento del copiloto-- ¿Qué hoy no vas a dejar de torturarme?... ¡¿De qué sirve todo esto ahora, por mil rayos?!

¿De qué servía? ¿De qué servía haber encontrado el maldito peluche?, ¿De qué servían todos esos recuerdos y ahora las fotografías? ¿Cuál era el punto?, ¡Merlín! ¡Eso ni siquiera importaba! ¿Qué importancia podría tener cualquier maldita explicación a todo lo que le había tocado vivir ese día?... cualquiera que fuera, ya nada podía hacerse… cualquiera que fuera… ella pertenecía al pasado y no iba a volver jamás.

- ¡Jamás!—dijo Draco en voz medianamente elevada, con la frente apoyada en el timón completamente agotado de luchar—De acuerdo… ¡De acuerdo!—dijo luego de un rato echándose para atrás en su asiento-- ¡Yo la jodí! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Bien! ¿Qué se gana con esto ahora? ¡Es tarde!--- exclamó… _"Muy tarde"_

* * *

La libertad era su mayor éxtasis, ella había sido su portal a esa vida que jamás había pensado en alcanzar alguna vez, pese a que los Muggles no dejaban de desagradarle del todo, su vida ahora era definitivamente "Suya", y como tal pensaba obtener de ella el máximo de felicidad, en fin, todo estaba donde él quería, tenía su libertad, tenía a Hermione a su lado, la incondicional Hermione.

Lo curioso era que con el pasar de los años, mientras él seguía explorando los placeres de su nueva vida, Hermione parecía querer algo más allá de sus propias expectativas, de esa manera logró turbar su "Nuevo mundo", las peleas que antes eran divertidas, repentinamente se tornaron serias, de pronto las ansias de libertad desmedida se trastornaron a tal punto que Hermione dejó de ser su "Portal", pasando a ser un obstáculo.

Sin embargo la amaba, no podía caberle duda en ello, la amaba… aunque por muchas horas al día prefería estar lejos de ella, últimamente los pleitos comenzaban porque ella había "Perdido" su sentido de libertad, aquél sentido que ella le había enseñado, Hermione se había vuelto más práctica, más responsable, a diferencia suya.

Uno de los principales sucesos que significaron la ruptura total sucedió en Año Nuevo, su último Año Nuevo juntos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Las fiestas de fin de año eran las mejores en aquella ciudad, el precio ¡Ínfimo a comparación de lo que obtenías!, aquellas celebraciones que había aprendido a disfrutar con Hermione, ahora solo podía disfrutarlas solo; Hermione había adquirido una nueva costumbre, la de una "Clásica cena", con una "Tranquila celebración hogareña", cosa que por supuesto él no comprendía para nada._

_Sin embargo no olvidaba ser cortés, antes de irse le había preguntado si no le molestaría su ausencia, a lo que ella dijo resueltamente que no, por lo cual él no estaría rompiendo ninguna regla, __"A fin de cuentas, si ella quería estar sola, él no iba a obligarla a asistir a la tan ansiada fiesta"._

_Pasada ya la media noche por tres horas decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa, "Casa", era agradable pensar que se tenía un lugar adonde regresar, y más pensar en tener a alguien que te esperaba en aquél lugar. Sin embargo aquella noche se había pasado de copas, "Los brindis por el nuevo año"; bien pudieron haber sido los de 3 años consecutivos, por lo que, en el estado que estaba, no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en una pelea de callejón "Por el simple hecho de que se rieron de él"—supuestamente--._

_Primera pelea que tenía, por supuesto que NO era, el único problemita de esta última eran los moretones, aquello seguro que no iba a pasar desapercibido por Hermione. Lógicamente él no calculó que su "Temporal estado etílico", le había disminuído el tacto y delicadeza a la de un orangután en patines, debido a ello logró hacer tremendo alboroto al entrar en la habitación. _

_- ¡¿Eres tú Draco?!- Exclamó Hermione ya con varita en mano apuntando al intruso._

_- ¡Pues por…HIP…! ¡Por supuestoo! ¿Quién más tiene la…? HIP… ¿…la llave de esta casa? – Respondió Draco hipando y caminando a tientas, Hermione prendió las luces; pero Draco las volvió a apagar. —Sigue durmiendo Hermione_

_- Por Merlín Draco…-- comenzó ella-- Son las tres de la mañana—agregó usando un "Lumos" para ver la hora; claro, eso luego de que Draco apagara las luces al menos 4 veces._

_- ¿Ah Si? ¡No me digas!—respondió Draco al pie de la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa con torpeza._

_- ¿De donde vienes?- preguntó Hermione acercándose un poco y a los segundos echándose para atrás debido al olor a alcohol, cigarro y sabría Dios qué más que emanaba de Draco._

_- Oh Draco ¿Estuviste de nuevo en esos lugares?...—reclamó Hermione-- Es peligroso… ¿Es que no…?_

_-Shhhhh—dijo Draco con un dedo en la boca…-- Me duele la cabeza Hermione._

_- Claro que te tiene que doler, ¡Y espera a más tarde!—replicó Hermione._

_- ¡Shhhh! No grites…-- pidió el Slytherin—además… ¿Quién está tomado? Hip… yo estoy en muy buenas condición—añadió poniéndose de pie rápidamente._

_- Si… en condición de "Bulto", ¡Mírate nada más Draco! no puedes ni sostenerte en pie— respondió Hermione._

_- ¡Ya!... silencio, por favor… me duele la cabeza—dijo Draco intentando silenciarla._

_- Es año nuevo…-- dijo Hermione de pronto-- ¿Te enteraste que he estado preocupada por ti desde ayer?_

_- Ya hablas como mi mamá- se quejó Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano imitando una boca—además te pregunté si no te molestaba y TÚ dijiste que NO, sabías adonde iría ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Ya estoy aquí ¿O no?_

_- Si, me dijiste lo que pretendías: pero no creí que lo harías Draco—dijo Hermione—no creí que me dejarías sola… además, me preocupo porque te quiero… ¿No puedes…?---_

_- Si, si… habla más bajo--- pidió Draco sin prestarle atención._

_- Ya estoy harta Draco…- dijo Hermione tras un rato en el que su novio se había echado a su lado con los brazos sobre la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- ¡Que estoy cansada de todo esto!- exclamó Hermione enfadada, Draco entonces se incorporó sorprendido._

_- ¡Que no grites!...—exclamó el chico-- y si estás tan cansada ¿Por qué no te vas?_

_- ¿De verdad quieres eso?- preguntó Hermione con voz dolida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ella misma limpió antes de que resbalaran. _

_- Lo que quiero…- comenzó a decir Draco con impaciencia-- es que dejes de gritar, no veo el GRAN problema, dijiste que no te molestaba, el año pasado hicimos lo que tú querías, Fuimos con tus amiguitos a pasar el año nuevo ¿O no?, y este año yo siquiera tuve el detalle de preguntarte si querías ir conmigo._

_- ¿Para qué ir a ningún lado contigo Draco?—respondió Hermione-- ¿Para esto?_

_- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no quisieras ir… en todo caso, te hubieras ido de nuevo con tus amiguitos…-- dijo Draco._

_- ¿Ah sí?... pues si mal no recuerdo la última vez que fui a una fiesta con mis "Amiguitos", como tu los llamas, SIN TI, por poco y me matas a gritos ¿Ya lo olvidaste?— replicó Hermione_

_- Ahí vas otra vez…-- murmuró Draco fastidiado-- ¿Ya vas a empezar a criticarme de nuevo?_

_Hermione bufó desconcertada, Draco se paró de la cama y fue a dejarse caer a una silla cercana, la joven no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el asunto de nuevo, ya había sido suficiente, de modo que prendió todas las luces de la habitación dispuesta a gritarle todo lo que se merecía en ese preciso momento; cuando de pronto su ira fue bruscamente mitigada al ver el estado real de Draco._

_- ¡Oh Merlín!… ¡Estás lastimado!- exclamó la joven arrodillándose a un lado de Draco y examinando su rostro—Por Merlín… ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste Draco?--- preguntó angustiada._

_- Me peleé con unos tipos afuera de la fiesta- dijo Draco—OUCH… -- se quejó alejando el rostro de los dedos de Hermione_

_La chica rápidamente conjuró agua y luego la convirtió en hielo; y con unas compresas se puso a desinflamar los moretones de su novio_

_- ¿Por qué te peleaste?- preguntó ella._

_- Se rieron de mí—dijo Draco simplemente._

_- Draco por favor…-- dijo Hermione disgustada--- No es motivo para dejarte golpear de esta manera._

_-Peor quedó él- se burló Draco_

_- No se trata de quién quedó peor, pudieron hacerte más daño Draco ¡Por Merlín! No puedes seguir así…_

_- Tengo sueño Hermione— le interrumpió Draco—No estoy de ánimo para tus sermones._

_- No es un sermón, solo…-- titubeó Hermione._

_- ¡Ya!—exclamó Draco—En serio Hermione… ¿Por qué mejor…? ¿No me ayudas a llegar a la cama? Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso que tengas que guiarme._

_Hermione asintió y negándose a pensar en más cosas lo ayudó, sin embargo de un momento a otro Draco la jaló haciendo que quedara a fuerzas sobre su pecho._

_- Feliz año nuevo Hermione- dijo Draco con los ojos entre abiertos._

_- Draco… he estado pensando…-- comenzó a decir Hermione—Yo… Yo te amo, de verdad… te amo; pero ya no puedo seguir a tu lado de esta manera… estoy muy cansada…-- continuó ella aprovechando que Draco aún no se quedaba dormido-- Creo que lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo… para pensar las cosas…-- de pronto sintió la presión de las manos de Draco sobre su cintura, apretándola hasta casi hacerle daño-- Draco… Draco no te enojes no es que me quiera separar de ti… es solo que estoy agotada- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos e intentando safarse de Draco_

_Luego, al ver que Draco no decía nada, elevó la mirada, dándose con que ya estaba profundamente dormido, al final de aquél día… la respuesta que esperaba nunca llegó… y no llegaría hasta que no hubiera más opción que __**"Marcharse"**_

* * *

Lógicamente de aquello Draco no sabría nada, aquél primer día del año no sabría de absolutamente nada aparte de su resaca, el recuerdo de la ausencia de Hermione ese primer día y el dolor de cabeza más grande era lo que Draco recordaba mientras seguía atrapado en el tráfico.

- Definitivamente me voy a volver loco—dijo en voz alta el hombre, y por supuesto que iba a sucederle eso si seguía hablando solo en su auto-- ¡De acuerdo! me pasé esa vez; PERO… **fue la única**.—dijo en vano intento de justificarse; pero al ver sus propios ojos en el espejo retrovisor golpeó el timón casi con hastío.

- ¡Bien!...—terminó exclamando, como sí él mismo fuera su juez—… también lo hice en Navidad… en su cumpleaños a medias… en… en el mío; en… en San Vale… --

De pronto la realidad le chocó con fuerza, de un momento a otro olvidó su enfado por el atolladero en la pista; repentinamente una lluvia de recuerdos fugaces y mudos golpearon su mente, adondequiera que mirara ya simplemente no se encontraban ni los autos vecinos; ni los oficiales dando pitazos… solo estaba ella.

Ella apartada; ella intentando no demostrar su malestar con lo que él hacía, ella llorando, ella ya sin sonrisas… _"Hermione", ella…_

- Maldición…-- musitó Draco mirando su reflejo en el retrovisor-- Todo… todo fue, _mi culpa_.

Sintiéndose en el tope de incómodo consigo mismo, desvió la mirada hacia el asiento de copiloto vacío; casi por reflejo revolvió las fotografías que había arrojado allí cogiendo una al azar.

- ¿Qué hice…? ¿Qué te hice a ti?... Merlín—musitó mientras observaba a los personajes de aquella toma fotográfica.

Era frustrante y hasta _"Novelero"_ perderse en una imagen, intentar tocarla y no sentir más que el espacio liso en tus yemas; sin embargo, lo hacía… allí estaba _ella_… como antes, feliz junto a él, cuando aún ambos pensaban en lo bello que sería sus vidas juntos… y abajo escrito con puño y letra de la muchacha decía "_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy… 19 años_"

Un nuevo dolor se sumó con un último recuerdo, del día en que Hermione se fue.

* * *

_Ella estaba frente a él con una maleta en su mano, el rostro inundado de lágrimas y toda ella temblando; sin embargo, pese a verlo, pese a escucharlo, Draco se había encerrado en un hermético campo de orgullo y hastío, volviéndose de pronto insensible a lo único que no podía tolerar; las lágrimas de una mujer._

_- Está bien…-- dijo Hermione antes de salir-- lo intenté Draco… intenté salvar esto; pero no puedo hacerlo sola y me he dado cuenta que estoy sola._

_- Haz lo que tienes planeado hacer Hermione, una salida digna bien puede darse sin necesidad de un sermón—replicó Draco sin siquiera mirarla._

_- Si tengo que hacer esto, entonces lo haré; pero me iré dándome el gusto de no guardarme nada de lo que siento—respondió Hermione en extremo dolida—ESTOY SOLA—repitió-- … sola queriendo sacarte a flote; sola queriendo que seas el hombre del que me enamoré; pero si ESTO es lo que quieres… no soy quién para interponerme en tu vida._

_Dicho ello cogió su maleta, caminando luego hasta la puerta del apartamento, y cual si fuera su último intento, sacó de su bolsillo derecho un papel que clavó con una alcayatita en una pequeña pizarra al lado derecho del pasillo de entrada, aquél lugar en el que en un principio solían dejarse recados entre ellos._

_- Si alguna vez llegas a necesitarme o quieres decirme algo… solo llama a este número… Adiós Draco…- luego esperó unos segundos, por si él reaccionaba de alguna forma; sin embargo nunca lo hizo, permaneció impasible e indiferente y ella… simplemente se fue._

* * *

Draco Malfoy, sentado aún en su auto, en medio del atolladero de autos, deseó que todo aquello volviera, que con sólo cerrar los ojos Hermione apareciera de nuevo a su lado, _"Como siempre"…_ pero, él nunca más volvería a tener 19 años.

Había puesto todo de sí mismo para olvidarla, incluso había conseguido bloquearla aquellos 2 meses, quizá hasta habría logrado en un par de ocasiones olvidarla por un tiempo corto, pero no… todo sólo habían sido fracasos, ahora lo sabía, ahora lo entendía… desde el día en que la vio partir la extrañó, desde ese día incluso pensó que regresaría, luego intentó convencerse que aquello ya había terminado, _"Muy tarde"… ya… no había SALIDA._

- ¡Pues no!—exclamó repentinamente dándole otro golpe al timón-- No esto no se ha terminado Hermione; no quería admitirlo; pero te necesito… te necesito ¡Por Merlín! ¡LA NECESITO!—gritó a todo pulmón ganándose claxonazos de sus nuevos y temporales "Vecinos" y un "¡Cállate idiota!!!" de algún conductor muggle estresado. — Tengo que encontrar a Hermione—se dijo a sí mismo de regreso en su asiento.

Luego miró a su alrededor, la situación no había variado mucho en cuanto al tráfico.

- Bien… tengo que encontrarla cuando me salga de este atolladero—dijo Draco pronosticándose a sí mismo una laaaaaaaaaaarga espera.

* * *

* * *

Bien, hasta ahí el cap 06 :D, espero a sus comentarios y prometo algo un poco más cómico en el cap 07 :D, ¡Un saludo y abrazos!

Pao-Hale20


End file.
